El agua del olvido
by karura999
Summary: Xellos ha perdido sus poderes en medio de una batalla contra una perversa criatura llamada Pharos, ahora deberá recuperarlos sin importar cuales sean los métodos,pero ¿y si esos métodos le involucran directamente con la pelirroja? cap9 up!
1. chapter 1: prólogo de una batalla pasada

_Capítulo 1:"Prólogo"_

_Una nueva creación errónea vio la luz en el mundo que Lina inverse conocía, un nuevo ser capaz de controlar a todas las bestias conocidas, quitándole con ello la facultad a Xellas metallium quien se vio obligada a crear un plan para la destrucción de aquella quimera creada con fines egoístas._

_En esta ocasión todos los reinos se habían unido para controlar la situación que estaban sobrellevando, porque de un día para otro todas las bestias seguían las órdenes de Pharos, nombre que obtuvo el ente por gusto propio, cuando asesinó a los hechiceros que le habían creado._

_Así fue como se llevaron a cabo muchas batallas para detener a las bestias, que arrasaban con cada ciudad a su paso, Lina y sus amigos no pudieron hacer nada para que el Rey Philionel de Sailoon se salvara del ataque que iba dirigido a sus hijas a las que defendió con orgullo hasta el último suspiro, esa noche toda la ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella, lloró al rey, ante la soledad que sufría la princesa, Naga, la serpiente blanca decidió quedarse con ella por un tiempo, mientras veían la forma de eliminar a la amenaza de Pharos cuanto antes._

_Xellos, había tenido una intensa batalla contra las bestias de Pharos mientras se dirigía a sus dominios, con el fin de ayudar a su ama a recuperar su lugar como señora de las bestias, pero en uno de los combates, insólitamente perdió gran parte de sus poderes regenerativos y de ataque, por lo que después de vagar a regañadientes como un humano normal (eso si consideramos a un humano dotado de hechizos, claro), se valió de Lina inverse y de sus amigos en la búsqueda para poder recuperarlos, los acompañó por mucho tiempo en su camino, llegando incluso a hacer buenas migas con la pelirroja, compartiendo sabios consejos y apoyando a la causa, con decir que incluso se atrevió a hacer las pases con Filia, la dragón dorado a la que tanto odiaba, en parte porque no contaba con la ventaja de tener todos sus poderes y hacerle frente._

_Las circunstancias los empujaban inocentemente a estrecharse cada vez más como grupo unido, ya que todos pensaban que Pharos no debía existir, ni en este plano, ni en ningún otro._

_Lidiaron muchas batallas, se enfrentaron a bestias de las cuales nunca habían oído hablar y cuando llegó la hora de enfrentar al enemigo Lina inverse se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, mucho más sabia y sus amigos se vieron obligados a seguir el ritmo de sus ataques si no querían quedar atrás… _

_Pero durante esa batalla, hubo un momento en el que Xellos comenzó a cuestionarse el seguir siendo un demonio, fue un momento de debilidad en una de esas noches de vigilia en las que veía las estrellas con la rubia sacerdotisa, se sorprendió inmensamente de descubrir que podía sonreírle de verdad y recibir una sonrisa similar a cambio, sintiéndose gustoso de ello y alarmado a la vez._

_El día de la batalla por fin había llegado, muchos reinos llevaron sus mejores tropas, sus más hábiles hechiceros y sus más nobles guerreros, Lina inverse y sus amigos encabezaban el ataque, la guerra contra las bestias sería un señuelo mientras ellos intentarían colarse por los lugares más recónditos del dominio de Pharos._

_La lucha dio comienzo y en el camino muchos seres perdieron la vida, tanto aquellos que causaron daño, como los inocentes que se veían obligados a pelear en contra de su voluntad, pues el poder de Pharos controlaba sus mentes y sus cuerpos en caso que no quisieran obedecerle._

_Cuando Lina Inverse y compañía entraron a la guarida de Pharos, este los esperaba ansioso de enfrentarse a ellos, probó las habilidades de todos al tiempo que dejaba sus trampas imperceptibles, muchos cayeron en ellas e intentaron hacer hasta lo imposible para sacrificarse por la vida de sus amigos, la gran mayoría de hechizos usados contra la quimera no surgían efecto, pues estaba protegido por una extraña fuerza que había surgido de combinar varios tipos de magia a la vez, sin embargo, el poder e inteligencia de nuestra heroína fue más conveniente y logró llevarse la vida de Pharos a un gran costo, por poco terminaba encerrada eternamente en otra dimensión destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo a sus amigos, afortunadamente logró impedirlo a tiempo._

_Xellos al ver que unos escombros caerían sobre la dragón dorado que estaba agotada y sin energías, la tomó en sus brazos y con la ayuda de su teletransportación logró salvarla, hecho del cual Filia le estaría agradecida de por vida, aunque se empeñara por negarlo, y es que no era la primera vez que el mazoku le salvaba la vida, sin embargo, esta vez el lazo entre ellos se sentía mucho más intenso que la última vez, la extraña felicidad que sentía xellos le duró poco, sus poderes no volvieron, a pesar de que Pharos había sido derrotado… ¿entonces qué había ocurrido? _

_Cuando regresó con su ama Xellas supo lo que había ocurrido y lo que tendría que hacer para recuperar sus poderes._

_Bueno, esta no es una historia épica de hechiceros y monstruos, tampoco narra la historia de la batalla de Pharos, no… ésta señoras y señores es una historia de amor, contada al más puro estilo Slayers, si quieren conocerla deberán leer el próximo capítulo, nos leemos._


	2. Chapter 2: traición

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, sus creadores son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, solo estoy pidiendo prestados a sus personajes para crear este fan ficción.

Capítulo 2: "Traición"

Después de la dura batalla contra Pharos, todos los ejércitos y guerreros se dispersaron hacia sus propias tierras, incluyendo al grupo de justicieros, que se esmeraba en llegar cuanto antes a sailoon para apoyar a la Princesa Ameria en su nuevo reinado, tras la muerte del Rey Philionel.

Nada más salir de esa guarida en ruinas, Filia comenzó a notar la ausencia del mazoku y decidió volver a su tienda para ver como se encontraba el pequeño Valgrav, aún no podía confiarse de ese demonio, ni siquiera porque durante la batalla de Pharos hubieran tenido una tregua, por otra parte, Lina inverse también sentía una inquietud extraña de que algo estaba a punto de suceder, aunque no sabía si era algo malo o bueno, pero esa sensación se extendió por días haciéndose más fuerte y molesta, especialmente cuando comenzó a sentir grandes ráfagas de energía oscura vagando en su esencia, la misma que usaba a menor escala en el Ragna Blade, pero mucho más amplificada, la hechicera estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse.

En una posada… 

-Lina ¿quieres que me termine tu cena? hace rato que llevas sin probar bocado- ofreció Gourry.

-en tus sueños- contestó la pelirroja llevándose una pierna de pavo a la boca.

-¿hay algo que te esté preocupando Lina?-preguntó Ameria.

-no, todo está bien-contestó con una sonrisa y volvió a fijar su atención en la comida, mientras Zelgadis la observaba inquisitivamente, sabía muy bien que algo le pasaba a su amiga, pero no le obligaría a revelarlo.

Pasaron los días y los cuatro justicieros decidieron tomar un atajo por el bosque, a mitad de camino los encontró la noche y buscaron un claro para poder acampar, para ese entonces la mente de la joven pelirroja estaba llena de conjeturas y posibilidades varias sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero algo era seguro, no estaba nada lejos de la verdad.

Al derrotar a Pharos se había quedado con parte de la energía que le pertenecía a Xellos… esa era su hipótesis… de comienzo la idea era tentadora, podría viajar por el mundo astral o manejar poderes de magia oscura con facilidad, incluso crear nuevos y mejorados hechizos, no obstante, había algo que le perturbaba, si bien su cuerpo soportaba esa energía oscura con normalidad, sentía que había una parte dentro de si que la rechazaba, por lo tanto ante el conflicto su propia magia se veía confundida, impidiéndole funcionar con normalidad, sabía que existía una descompensación de fuerzas en su interior y eso para ella era el principios del caos, cabía la posibilidad de que esa energía demoníaca la consumiera transformándola en algo peligroso que pudiera atentar contra la vida de sus amigos… o del mundo.

Aquella noche, era una en la que no podía recitar sus hechizos, la maldición de los tres días… y a pesar de eso, seguía sintiendo ese conflicto desequilibrado dentro, realmente no estaba preparada para acostumbrarse a la energía de un demonio, pensaba mientras esperaba a que todos sus amigos se durmieran, solo entonces se alejó para meditar en la soledad de un arroyo cercano.

-Hola Lina-san- saludó de pronto Xellos con su gran sonrisa.

-Xell…-la voz de la chica se oyó taciturna, como si llevara esperando días para exigirle una explicación, pero con la certeza que aparecería en cualquier momento.

-lamento haberme despedido sin avisar, supongo que me estabas esperando de todas formas.

-has acertado querido amigo-lanzó la hechicera, dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro, estudiando cada reacción del mazoku, por su parte Xellos afiló su mirada amatista, observándola con gran interés, daba por hecho que la astuta Lina inverse había descubierto que parte de sí ahora moraba en ella, pero no era lo suficientemente lista para saber lo que le ocurriría en breve…

Xellos aún recordaba las palabras de su creadora zelas… "Si quieres recuperar tus poderes, tendrás que deshacerte de ella", le había dicho con simpleza, él había permanecido con la boca cerrada sin mostrar emoción alguna ante esas palabras, si era la única salida para recuperar su fuerza vital, lo haría, aún si eso implicaba convertirse en enemigo declarado de todo el grupo de justicieros, aún si Filia le odiaba durante toda la eternidad, aún si debía borrar toda la admiración que sentía por la hechicera… sus problemas ahora eran más importantes, porque a medida que pasaban los días notaba como el poder demoníaco de ella aumentaba mientras que el de él disminuía, ya casi no le quedaba poder para mantener su forma humana y lo que era peor, por alguna extraña razón estaba comenzando a desaparecer de todos los planos existenciales que conocía, como si Pharos le hubiera puesto esa trampa para aniquilarlo completamente, ya no se trataba de un simple asunto sobre poderes, su existencia estaba en juego y él haría lo posible por sobrevivir, sin importar lo despiadado y perverso que pudiera llegar a ser, después de todo era su derecho como demonio.

-supongo que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme Lina-san.

-no vale la pena preguntar, dirás que es un secreto…

-mmm… por hoy haremos una excepción.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañada Lina, eso era inédito.

-vamos, esta vez quiero darte el lujo de responder, no desaproveches esta oportunidad-dijo sonriente.

-de acuerdo… entonces… aquí voy… desapareciste aquél día ¿porque fuiste a hablar con tus superiores?

-así es…

- y… te dijo que yo… he absorbido parte de tu energía ¿correcto?

-bingo.

-quieres recuperarlos y aún no sabes como ¿verdad?

-ha… eso es falso-ante esas palabras la pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿ya sabes como? ¿Cuál es la forma?-preguntó Lina sorprendida, mostrando un gesto de ingenuidad que hizo a Xellos sentir incomodidad.

-no hará falta que te lo diga, estas a punto de verlo-dijo el mazoku sacando una espada corta de sus ropas, mostrando el aura más intimidante que le quedaba, Lina lo miró atónita y desencajada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

-¿por qué no me sorprende? No esperaba menos de ti, Xellos.

-sí, señorita, es hora de que esta actuación de amistad llegue a su fin-dijo él acercándose cada vez más con una mirada profunda, llena de una oscuridad abismal que solo podía compararse con las tinieblas.

De pronto Lina se encontró retrocediendo en sus pasos con cautela, Xellos iba en serio esta vez y no se iría con las manos vacías, pero ¿qué podía ella hacer? Sin sus poderes, sin un arma, sin sus amigos, estaba literalmente indefensa ante ese demonio que casi había considerado amigo, y a pesar de todo sentía que era injusto perder la vida de una forma tan ridícula y miserable, la frustración le llenó las entrañas, así como también la rabia y la decepción, mientras que el mazoku parecía estar disfrutando de toda esa escena.

-sabes que… no puedes contra mis poderes, por eso has elegido aniquilarme durante mis días de recesión ¿verdad cobarde?-desafió Lina con los ojos inyectados en sangre y adrenalina.

-¿qué más podía hacer Lina-san? Lo bueno de hacerte amigo de alguien es saber que puedes usar sus debilidades y secretos a tu favor cuando te transformas en su enemigo-explicó con una sonrisa perversa, haciéndola chocar de espaldas contra un portal dimensional que había aparecido y del cual salían varios brazos de sombras que la capturaron para que no intentara escapar, la punta de la espada hizo un leve corte en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola sangrar, luego la apuntó hacia el cuello, a la altura de la yugular…

-ha… Lina-san no sabes que lástima me da terminar con tu vida, no eres un ser humano común y corriente, aún cuando sabes que vas a morir, tus ojos siguen mirándome de esa forma tan altanera- pensaba el mazoku sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza, como si temiera poder arrepentirse en cualquier momento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Xellos ¿y si estás equivocado? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro… que tus poderes volverán cuando yo muera?-preguntó la joven haciendo que el demonio la mirara con recelo.

-correré el riesgo entonces-dijo muy cerca de su oído, preparándose para cortar la arteria de la muchacha de un solo limpio movimiento, ella cerró los ojos pensando en todos sus amigos a la vez…

Gourry, Zelgadis, ameria, Filia y muchos amigos más que había hecho en cada uno de sus viajes, no se había percatado de lo mucho que los quería hasta ese momento y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que los dioses se compadecieran de su existencia y le protegieran, aunque sabía que había ocasionado muchos problemas tanto para los mortales como para aquellos que estaban más allá de la muerte, pero deseaba morir con honor y no de esa patética forma.

Estaba en ese segundo de súplica interna, cuando escuchó una voz que venía de algún lugar desconocido.

-¡no lo hagáis!-resonó con autoridad la voz, paralizando los músculos del demonio.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó Xellos confundido.

-Drid, un mensajero del señor de las pesadillas, bueno, como he visto que me tomaría tiempo informarle a vuestra superiora Zelas que abortéis la misión de matar a la hechicera, he venido yo mismo a impedirlo os.

-habla de una vez… ¿por qué no debería matarla? ¿Acaso nuestro señor tiene planes con ella?-preguntó Xellos haciendo que Lina se alarmara al escuchar la revelación.

-¿con ella? No, pero si la matáis, lo único que conseguiréis será empeorar la situación, venid conmigo soldado, hablaremos con vuestra ama los detalles de este asunto.

-¿soldado?-la cara de xellos no podía estar más perturbada.

-habéis perdido parte de vuestro poder… ya no sois tan fuerte y por ello habéis sido relevado-explicó el mensajero sin dejar el sonsonete burlón que estaba sacando a xellos de quicio.

-esta bien, pero antes voy a despedirme de ella-dijo el mazoku acercándose a la pelirroja que se había puesto a la defensiva.

-xellos, espero que recuerdes que… la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras sí tendré mis poderes… y entonces… te voy a hacer desaparecer-le dijo dejando entrever la ira y la decepción que sentía, ¿pero por qué se amargaba? Algo así ya había ocurrido antes, sabía que nunca debía fiarse de un demonio y aún así eligió depositar su amistad en él… ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

-¿les dirás a tus amigos que esta noche he intentado asesinarte?

-desde luego que sí, eres un traidor, no permitiré que ellos caigan como yo lo hice…

-callarás-le ordenó con una sonrisa el demonio de cabello oscuro.

-¡no lo haré!-protestó indignada.

-si mantienes tu boquita cerrada acerca de esto, los sellos que he puesto en ellos no se activarán, por favor Lina-san no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo-dijo de forma melodramática.

-¡¿Cuáles sellos?

-haa… eso es un secreto-dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y acto seguido se fue junto a aquél extraño mensajero.

Allí sola en la oscuridad de ese bosque, sentía como toda la entereza se le iba del cuerpo, empezando por sus rodillas que flaquearon levemente y aterrizaron en el suelo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla de la cual aún goteaba sangre y se la limpió con violencia, lo que hizo que la herida empeorara dejándole una sensación de ardor, finalmente dejó de luchar contra el dolor y dejó que la sangre continuara cayendo gota tras gota, igual que sus palabrotas malsanas, igual que su rabia.

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡No tenías por qué involucrar a mis amigos en esto!-gruñó esperando que el demonio la oyera en donde sea que estuviera-¡esto me ha pasado por ser tan estúpida! ¡Maldito Pharos! ¡Maldita maldición de los tres días!

-Lina ¿qué haces berreando aquí sola en el bosque?-preguntó Gourry tallándose los ojos y lanzando un bostezo.

-estoy… bien Gourry, solo estoy molesta por… jeje tú sabes… ya quiero mis poderes jejeje-rió con nerviosismo sonrojándose un poco y se levantó del suelo para volver al campamento.

-haaa… ¿oye Lina qué te ha ocurrido en la cara? Estás sangrando-la detuvo examinándole la mejilla, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

-me rasmillé con unas ramas, nada grave, volvamos a dormir cabeza de medusa-dijo ella apresurándose y dejando a un anonadado espadachín.

Mientras tanto…

-¿qué has dicho? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó el mazoku consternado.

-Xellos, sé que es abominable, pero es la única manera de que recuperes esa parte de ti tan indispensable que reside en esa hechicera, tienes que ver que con el tiempo ella podría encontrar el equilibrio para manejar la oscuridad de nuestra esencia y eso sería muy desventajoso para nosotros, sabes que existe alguien que estaría muy interesado en ella si eso llegase a suceder ¿verdad? Y sabes también que el tiempo corre para ti… no quiero verte desaparecer mi fiel sirviente.

-si Señora-respondió Xellos a regañadientes.

-he aquí la prueba de que el hechizo de restauración ha sido modificado por Pharos-dijo el mensajero entregándole un libro extraño, escrito en un dialecto milenario, a medida que Xellos leía, su rostro iba adquiriendo una expresión de desagrado que lo hacía ver bastante cómico, Drid no pudo evitar carcajearse un buen rato, Zelas solo se limitó a sonreír entre las sombras divertidamente.

-no es gracioso-advirtió el mazoku intentando calmarse.

-además debéis recordar que no es válido que se lo hagáis a la fuerza, debéis tener su completa voluntad para que funcione-dijo Drid con sorna, fomentando las ganas de asesinar del malhumorado demonio de ropas lila.

-eso ya lo sé y ahora harías el favor de cerrar la boca, nadie te pidió tu opinión-dijo con gesto sarcástico sonriendo a duras penas.

-¿pero por qué te preocupas tanto Xellos? Somos demonios, no nos preocupan esas tonterías mundanas de los humanos, solo debes usar el arte del engaño para que caiga en la trampa.

-por supuesto que eso no me preocupa ama, pero de solo pensar en lo que debo hacer para convencerla me dan… nauseas.

-y después vendrá su sufrimiento, seguro que será un buen platillo de emociones negativas para ti querido-le dijo la demonio haciendo que la cara del monje se iluminara de alegría repentina.

-Drid, ya que hemos atendido el mensaje que nos importaba ¿harías el favor de volver con nuestro señor y decirle que todo marchará de mil maravillas?-ofreció con voz agradable notando la incomodidad de su sirviente, que lo único que deseaba era que ese mensajero estuviera a miles de kilómetros de su presencia.

-Desde luego Señora-el demonio hizo una reverencia y usó un portal astral para marcharse.

Una vez que Ama y súbdito quedaron a solas, se miraron con seriedad.

-¿está todo bien Xellos?

-sí, no tengo que preocuparme por banalidades humanas, tiene usted razón.

-que extraño, porque noté una leve fluctuación dentro de ti, creo que tus emociones no están muy… estables-dijo estudiando a su siervo que tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía a pesar de que en sus pensamientos se colaban imágenes de cierta dragón dorado y sus amigos.

-no sé de qué me habla ama-se hizo el desentendido.

-no importa, bueno ¿qué te parece si compartes una copa de vino conmigo? Para brindar por tu futura recuperación.

-me parece una muy buena idea-dijo cogiendo la copa de vino con incertidumbre, sintiendo un aroma muy familiar que no pudo descifrar en ese instante, Zelas lo miró con expectación disfrutando de su propia copa, el mazoku no quería que ella notara su desconfianza, así que tras una leve reverencia se llevó un sorbo a la boca, degustando el sabor del líquido rojizo, de pronto, dejó caer el cáliz de cristal al suelo provocando que se rompiera en pedazos e inmediatamente un severo dolor de cabeza lo azotó de manera despiadada.

-¿qu… que está pasando?-preguntó completamente desorientado mientras buscaba cualquier tipo de apoyo para sostenerse.

-¿estas bien Xellos?-le preguntó su creadora permitiendo que se sentara junto a ella.

-si, solo fue… ¿una jaqueca? Que curioso, pensé que este cuerpo no sufriría este tipo de dolencias cuando lo formé.

-eso te ha pasado por crear una apariencia humana-le regañó ella-bueno, no pierdas tiempo y prepárate a elaborar un plan para que la hechicera caiga en tus brazos, mientras más tiempo pase, más peligra tu vida, eres lo bastante valioso para mi como para que mueras por una estupidez.

-si ama, volveré a recuperar mi valuarte y con ello mi poder, no la defraudaré-dijo el mazoku arrodillado frente a ella en actitud de sumisión.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3: la propuesta del mazoku

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, sus creadores son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, solo estoy pidiendo prestados a sus personajes para crear este fan ficción.

Capítulo 3: "La propuesta del mazoku"

Era un día nublado de cielo oscuro, parecía que la tormenta se desataría en cualquier momento, Rina y sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar a sailoon, después de días de viajar y acampar en los bosques.

-haa… me muero de hambre, realmente me siento exhausta-dijo la hechicera casi arrastrando los pies, entre lo ocurrido con xellos y la batalla contra Pharos lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de todos sus problemas y dormir por horas, últimamente su cuerpo se sentía más cansado de lo normal, se preguntaba si todo eso se debía a la energía demoníaca, cuando de pronto todo se apagó en su mente y alcanzó a ser sostenida por sus amigos antes de desmayarse.

-¡Lina!-exclamó Gourry.

-¡Lina-san!-la princesa se acercó a su amiga para ver lo que había ocurrido.

-supongo que tendremos que parar aquí a esperar que recobre la conciencia-dijo Zelgadis examinándola, en eso la lluvia cayó sobre ellos como si la estuvieran arrojando en baldes, empapándolos por completo.

-buen momento para ponerse a llover-ironizó el espadachín con rostro de piedra.

-¿qué le ha ocurrido a Lina-san?-preguntó una voz muy conocida por ellos a sus espaldas, todos se voltearon a ver a un sonriente Xellos.

-Ho… Xellos-san, hace tiempo que no le veíamos-dijo Ameria sorprendida.

-sí, desde la batalla pasada-acotó Gourry.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico de piedra sin ocultar su desconfianza, desde que habían salido de la guarida de Pharos sentía que algo no estaba marchando bien del todo.

-solo vine a visitar a mi amiga ¿qué hay de malo con eso?-dijo el demonio haciendo un gesto como si estuviera ofendido, miró a la empapada hechicera siendo cargada en la espada del joven rubio, suspiró disimuladamente y se ofreció a llevarla.

-permíteme, deja que yo la lleve…-Gourry atónito sintió como el sacerdote la quitaba sin esfuerzo alguno de su espalda para llevarla en sus brazos.

-oye xellos, no hace falta, yo puedo cargarla-dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-créeme, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no puedes ayudarla, al menos no por ahora.

-¿de qué estas hablando?-cuestionó zelgadis con preocupación.

-… es un secreto-dijo sonriente xellos tapando a la joven pelirroja con su capa para que la lluvia no siguiera mojándola mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

Al rato llegaron a una posada, una joven los invitó a sentarse para que pidieran su orden de comida, mientras el demonio y otra doncella llevaban a Lina a uno de los cuartos.

-¿qué le ha ocurrido a la muchacha señor sacerdote?

-se ha desmayado, pero se pondrá bien, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? Si lo hace le pagará extra.

-oh, no se preocupe ¿en qué puedo servirle?-dijo la mujer mayor con esmero.

-¿puede conseguir ropa limpia para ella y vestirla? si es posible también traiga la comida a su cuarto, por favor.

-por supuesto ¿algo más?

-no, eso es todo.

-entonces con su permiso, iré a buscar las ropas-dijo la mujer retirándose de la habitación.

Xellos se quedó mirando unos instantes a la joven dormida, esos cabellos de fuego enmarcando su rostro apacible la hacían ver como una niña pequeña, luchó contra el deseo de apartar un mechón mojado de su cara, pero no pudo resistirse y terminó deslizando sutilmente su dedo por esa pálida mejilla que aún tenía la cicatriz de su espada.

-solo será un revolcón… nada más-se repetía mentalmente por enésima vez en el día, nunca se imaginó que esa misión iba a ser tan difícil, ya que prácticamente debía convencerla de hacer algo de lo que seguro se negaría rotundamente, no es que le gustase mucho la idea tampoco, pero estaba dispuesto a esa locura y a mucho más con tal de conseguir que le devolviera su energía.

Tras bajar la escalera de la posada los ojos del grupo de justicieros casi lo perforó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lina?-preguntaron al unísono.

-ella está bien, aunque muy agotada-respondió sonriente.

-tienes algo que ver con lo que le está pasando ¿no?-otra vez el espadachín de rostro azulado lo encajonó con sus agudas preguntas.

-lo siento quimera, no puedo decir nada al respecto-habló con voz traviesa.

-si le pasa algo malo a Lina, te vas a arrepentir maldito mazoku-contraatacó Zelgadis mirándole con odio, el sacerdote al escucharlo se echó a reír, tomó su copa de helado extra gigante y comenzó a degustarlo con placer, mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué más decir, todo se les hacía muy sospechoso.

En la habitación, la doncella con mucho cuidado quitaba las ropas de la hechicera como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana y la vistió con cómodas ropas para después arroparla bajo las tibias sábanas, cuando la veía no podía evitar pensar en su hija que había muerto a manos de las bestias malditas que atacaron los poblados vecinos, aún su alma maternal le permitía cuidar de una completa extraña.

Cuando Lina despertó, el primero de sus sentidos en recobrar la conciencia fue su olfato, olía a carne asada y verduras sazonadas con especias, a galletas recién horneadas y a frutas dulces caramelizadas, se le hizo agua la boca al percibir esos aromas, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, descubriendo que estaba sobre una cómoda, tibia y suave cama, en una acogedora habitación iluminada con la tenue luz de unos cuantos candelabros, suponía que debía estar en una posada por el sonido de la música lejana que interpretaban los trovadores con sus guitarras y flautas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención después de ver la enorme cantidad de exquisita comida sobre la mesita de noche, fue ver la pijama de algodón con la que estaba vestida, metros más allá de la cama había una pequeña chimenea donde se secaban sus ropas ¿quién las habría puesto allí? O mejor dicho ¿quién se había atrevido a desnudarla? Pensaba confundida, sin embargo, a pesar del desasosiego que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en el hambre voraz apoderándose de su estómago que protestó al mismo tiempo que los truenos más allá de la morada... necesitaba comer, tomó la bandeja y se llevó a la boca prácticamente todo lo comestible que allí había, olvidándose por completo de usar lo utensilios, ya casi se terminaba la última porción de tarta cuando una voz la paralizó.

-oh, ya ha despertado ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? ¿Le ha gustado la comida?-preguntó la doncella apareciendo por la puerta.

-¿donde estoy?

-en la posada del oso gris, soy una doncella de este lugar.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-sus amigos le han traído y el señor sacerdote es tan encantado, me ha pedido que cambie sus ropas mojadas, suba su comida y cuide de usted hasta que despierte.

-¿Cuál señor sacerdote?-los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con perplejidad, Xellos estaba allí, en esa posada, cerca de sus amigos, eso no le auguraba nada bueno, incluso pensaba que su comida podía haber estado envenenada.

-¿sucede algo malo? ¿No le gustó la comida?

-si, estuvo deliciosa… mmm… ¿Dónde está ahora el señor sacerdote?-preguntó con aire jovial.

-en la planta baja con sus amigos, esperando a que usted despierte ¿quiere que lo llame?

-¡No!... digo… no se moleste.

-pierda cuidado, le llamaré-insistió la doncella.

-eso no hará falta-dijo el mazoku entrando en el cuarto, provocando que Lina saltara de su cama botando la bandeja llena de trastos que se quebraron al tocar el suelo.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-gritó la joven acercándose a la ventana, preparándose para escapar por ella en cualquier momento, Xellos sonrió divirtiéndose a costa de su actitud defensiva.

-vamos Lina-san, no seas infantil y resolvamos nuestros asuntos con el dialogo.

-no, gracias, no se sabe cuando me enterrarás de nuevo tu puñal por la espalda-dijo ella haciéndose la graciosa, aunque en el fondo se moría por desatar todo su caos en él.

-disculpe, pero me gustaría que nos dejara a solas, hay ciertos asuntos que debemos tratar.

-¡no tenemos nada que charlar, TRAIDOR!-lanzó la muchacha con la voz cargada de furia, la doncella los miró a ambos y salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué habría tanto odio en esa jovencita para con ese sacerdote tan amable, dio un suspiro y bajó las escaleras con preocupación.

En la habitación había un silencio sepulcral, lo único que emitía sonido era la leña consumiéndose en la chimenea y la tormenta en las afueras.

-bueno ¿vas a hablar?... si no tienes nada que decir esfúmate y deja en paz a mis amigos, basura-articuló por fin la adolescente con desprecio, provocando que a xellos se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara, había olvidado que esa niñata tenía una lengua muy afilada.

-lo siento… ¿me perdonas?-dijo inocentemente el monje.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio ¡¿no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza? ¡Te recuerdo que intentaste asesinarme maldito hijo de puta!-se exasperó Lina reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su mano.

-hemm… Lina-san, deberías mantener la calma, no querrás encontrar los cadáveres de tus amigos allí abajo… no estoy jugando Lina-su expresión se volvió dura y perversa logrando que la muchacha reconsiderara el hecho de volver a la cama deshacer su intento de ataque y volviera a la cama.

-buena chica-dijo el mazoku complacido, acercándose la enfurecida chica de cabellos rojos, se sentó en la cama junto a ella sintiendo como temblaba de ira, que maravillosas emociones estaba percibiendo, todo ese odio brotando, ese miedo en su interior luchando agolpadamente por salir a flote, que atrayente le parecía de pronto esa humana… suspiró y comenzó su actuación…

-sí, intenté asesinarte, pero era una orden que debía cumplir, mi ama zelas me lo había ordenado y yo no puedo desobedecerla ¿entiendes?

-¿también te ordenó pedir disculpas?-preguntó cabreada.

-no, esto corre por mi cuenta, no me conviene tenerte de enemiga y menos si mi energía está dentro de ti pidiendo a gritos ser liberada ¿la has sentido no es cierto?

-¡q… qué diablos te importa!

-pues claro que me importa, es mi esencia después de todo-dijo sonriente.

-y no sabes cuanto la aborrezco-gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

-calma, por eso estoy aquí, para que esa energía que tanto asco te da vuelva a mi-le dijo el clérigo tomándole suavemente de los hombros, hecho que casi hizo saltar a Lina hasta el techo de la impresión.

-¿qué… qué tengo que hacer para devolvértela?-preguntó casi arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

-hmm… bueno, no mucho…-musitó en su oído con voz sexy, mirándola con sus ojos violeta llenos de lujuria, la hechicera no podía reaccionar, esa mirada la había paralizado de pies a cabeza.

-ex… explícate-susurró Lina apenas, sintiendo la boca de xellos cada vez más cerca de la suya, mientras su espacio personal se reducía casi a la nada.

Una extraña idea acerca de lo que quería xellos, comenzó a tomar forma en su mente y lo comprobó con horror al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

-verás Lina-san… para devolverme mi energía demoníaca… tú y yo… tenemos que… tener… sexo-se lo dijo con una voz tan exquisita que no parecía que fuera el mismo demonio que intentó acabar con su vida, sin embargo, la sola mención del asunto bastó para hacerla reaccionar como ella muy bien sabía, de manera exagerada y violenta.

-¡ANTES MUERTA! ¡Puedes irte olvidando de tus poderes degenerado!-le gritó horrorizada y a continuación lo alejó de un solo puñetazo, enviándolo a volar contra una pared.

Lina Inverse rápidamente tomó sus ropas mojadas y se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación, pero el demonio se había teletransportado cerrándole el paso.

-no creo que sea una buena idea señorita, deberías aprender a comportarte frente a un demonio como yo-dijo él con su gran sonrisa, lamiéndose la sangre del labio herido, de pronto con violencia tomó el brazo de la muchacha y la arrinconó contra la puerta.

-¡suéltame!-gritó casi con una taquicardia, demasiado sorprendida.

-lo siento, pero es la única manera, no nos queda de otra.

-con todo el asco que siento por ti eso va a ser imposible ¿sabes?-contraatacó la pelirroja mofándose de él, aunque muy en el fondo estaba asustada, no iba a regalarle su primera vez a cualquiera y menos a ese mazoku, su virginidad era una de las cosas más preciadas que debía proteger, no obstante ¿valía la pena sacrificarla por sus amigos?

-ya verás que muy pronto cambiarás de opinión Lina-san-dijo el demonio casi rozando sus labios con los suyos, observando como la joven abría sus ojos como platos y el rubor le teñía toda la cara, que divertido era ver a la gran Lina Inverse en esa incómoda situación, sí señores, Xellos estaba disfrutando del show como un crío.

-n… no te atrevas… ¡quítame las manos de encima!-chilló cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara para no recibir el roce de sus labios.

-como te gusta complicar las cosas, cuando la solución es tan fácil.

-claro, es fácil para….. Para ti…-Lina se quedó en silencio de pronto, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante, Xellos se extrañó de su repentino comportamiento…. Tal vez tramaba algo, pensó.

-Xellos, apártate antes de que mande todo este lugar al infierno y a ti con él, seguro que allá serás bienvenido-le dijo ella de forma demencial y a continuación se echó a reír como una loca desconcertando al mazoku.

-¿y como vas a hacer eso con tus amigos estando aquí?

-jejejejeje… ellos saben cuidar de si mismos.

-pero aunque logren escapar no podrán salvarse de mis sellos demoníacos-en cuando Xellos dijo esto, la hechicera estalló en carcajadas.

-¡jajajajajajajaja! ¿De qué sellos me hablas? ¿De los que tenías en el cuerpo de mis amigos y que ni siquiera yo con mis hechizos pude deshacer?-la cara del demonio se puso blanca como papel, se llevó una mano al pecho temiendo lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No noté cuando desaparecieron?-susurró para si e intentó concentrarse, para volver a crear los sellos que había implantado en el grupo de aventureros, pero ya no le quedaba energía para generarlos, incluso para su mala suerte había una nueva barrera de magia protegiéndoles.

-se acabó Xellos, asume que esta energía ya no te pertenece-dijo ella detectando la débil aura del monje.

-no lo entiendes…

-ni me interesa saberlo, así que esfúmate de una vez por todas si no quieres que te elimine ahora mismo por todas las burradas que has hecho ¡idiota!-dijo, luego pronunció un hechizo para vestirse con ropas limpias y salió de la habitación, pero parecía que el demonio todavía no quería darse por vencido.

-¡alto ahí! Devuélveme mis energías por las buenas si no quieres tener futuros problemas y no pienso rogar para que te den misericordia.

-¡déjame en paz maldita sea!

-lo haré si accedes.

-¡nunca! ¡Ni en un millón de años!-gritó con enfado haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo sus amigos y los músicos se voltearan a verles.

-¡estás colmando mi paciencia Lina Inverse!-bramó fuera de si.

-¡pues ahora sabes lo que se siente que hagas lo mismo con la mía!-le contestó a viva voz, con los brazos en jarra y los ojos chispeantes de furia.

-¿se puede saber qué está pasando con ustedes dos?-preguntó Ameria incrédula de lo que estaba viendo.

-sí, dinos qué está pasando Lina-quiso saber el chico quimera, mirando al demonio con desconfianza, hace rato que había escuchado discusiones en el segundo piso.

-¡ustedes no se metan en esto, es un asunto entre él y yo!-lanzó totalmente cansada de la molesta situación.

-¿realmente quieres guerra? Esta bien…. Tendrás guerra.

-¡y qué! ¡Nunca voy a devolvértela aunque me muera!-volvió a exclamar, haciendo lo posible por controlar su ira y no volar el lugar entero con un dragón Slave.

Xellos sonrió de una forma siniestra, prácticamente taladrando a la hechicera con sus ojos amatistas, dio un chasquido con sus dedos y desapareció ante la mirada aterrada de los clientes de la posada.

-Linita…

-Gourry… no preguntes, estoy demasiado agotada para dar explicaciones ahora.

-de acuerdo, pero nos lo dirás ¿verdad?-preguntó el rubio espadachín muy preocupada por su amiga, al igual que sus demás compañeros de aventuras.

-sí, se los diré-dijo sonriendo a duras penas.

Estaba de vuelta otra vez en la habitación, echada sobre la cama, sin poder olvidar el lío en que se había metido por derrotar a Pharos, ni la cercanía del cuerpo del mazoku acorralando al suyo contra la puerta, ni esos labios suaves labios que se habían rozado contra los suyos en un intento de beso… ante la escena que se dibujó en su mente agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar esos malsanos pensamientos, pero inevitablemente se colaban provocando que su cara volviera a arderle de nuevo, especialmente al recordar esa palabra que le ponía los pelos de punta… sexo….

Al día siguiente todos se encaminaron hacia sailoon, la lluvia había cesado, pero al interior del grupo aún había una tormenta, Lina se había despertado de muy mal humor.

-¡esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡TE ODIO XELLOS!-el grito de la chica se escuchó por todo el valle.

-Ya cálmate Lina-le decía la princesa harta de escuchar el berreo de su amiga.

-haaa…-suspiró- ya me siento mejor.

-bueno, si al menos nos dijeras de qué va el asunto, también nosotros estaríamos muy felices-dijo Zelgadis inquisitivo.

-… es que…-titubeó Lina a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

-¿no confías en nosotros?-preguntó Gourry.

-sí confío, pero es que… es un tema delicado.

-¿delicado?-esta vez fue ameria la que alzó una ceja expectante.

-bueno… es que… tengo que devolverle algo-confesó.

-¡No me digas que!-Zelgadis la apuntó con el dedo atando cabos sueltos, con lo ojos abiertos de estupefacción.

-yo tengo su energía, seguramente Pharos le jugó una trampa para que no pudiera recuperarla si le llegaba a eliminar, modificando el hechizo de transferencia a última hora.

-ya veo-dijeron Zel y Ameria, menos Gourry que se había enredado a mitad de la explicación.

-¿y te pidió que se la devolvieras?-pregunto el chico de piedra como quien no quiere la cosa.

-A… ha-afirmó la pelirroja poniéndose nerviosa en el acto, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

-y… ¿qué debes hacer para devolvérselos?-continuó preguntando tratando de llegar al fondo del asunto.

-¡Ha! Jajajajajaja… ya casi llegamos, el último que llegue deberá pagar mi montaña de comida.

-¡espera Lina! ¡Si en la mañana dijiste que no te apetecía comer nada!-protestó Gourry corriendo tras ella.

-¡cambié de opinión!-dijo sacándole la lengua de forma traviesa, mientras tanto Zelgadis y ameria se miraban con preocupación.

-por ahora no debemos atestarla con preguntas Zelgadis-san.

-tienes razón, ya nos lo contará a su debido tiempo-le dijo sonriendo, ante esa expresión la princesa se quedó maravillada y el espadachín de roca tuvo que darle una palmadita en el hombro para sacarla de su ensoñación.

En tanto en otro lugar, en las tinieblas…

-¿ya ha comenzado?

-sí, cada vez se está haciendo peor-dijo el mazoku visiblemente débil.

-no te alarmes, llamaré a los demonios de las profundidades de la tierra para que te ayuden a retener a sus amigos mientras tú la capturas, en vista de que ya no puedes ni siquiera invocarlos-dijo Zelas acariciando el cabello de su siervo que estaba descansando en su regazo.

-muchas gracias, qué haría sin usted-le contestó de forma bastante irónica.

-esta vez puede que sea tu última oportunidad, no la desaproveches.

-no señora… esta vez no podrá escapar de mis manos.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4: Dificil decisión

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, sus creadores son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, solo estoy pidiendo prestados a sus personajes para crear este fan ficción.

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exactamente como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

Capítulo 4: "Difícil decisión"

Mientras Lina Inverse corría camino a Sailoon con sus amigos tratando de alcanzarla, Xellos permanecía sentado sobre la rama de un árbol frondoso, esperando pacientemente a que llegara hasta el punto donde sus problemas darían comienzo.

-¡Lina espera! ¡Corres muy rápido!-le gritó a lo lejos Ameria.

-¡ustedes son unas tortugas! ¡Si no se dan prisa tendrán que pagar el doble!-contestó la hechicera, en eso algo hizo a la hechicera detenerse en seco, derrapando en el suelo, quiso elevarse, pero parecía que una fuerza invisible le jalaba de los talones hacia abajo, vio a sus amigos a punto de llegar hasta allí y se apresuró a advertirles, pero unas raíces oscuras aparecieron de entre las profundidades de la tierra rodeándola y tapándole la boca para que no pudiera pronunciar ningún hechizo.

Cuando los demás aventureros llegaron y la vieron envuelta en una masa de raíces negras, intentaron liberarla, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, las extensiones se movían lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar sus ataques, además la magia común parecía no afectarles.

-¡pero qué es esto!-gritó Zelgadis intentando liberarse de las ataduras de tinieblas.

El clérigo de cabellera violeta sentado en la rama de un árbol, continuaba viendo con una sonrisa socarrona la escena.

-parece que tienes problemas Lina-san.

-¡HMMMM!-de la pelirroja solo se escuchaban berrinches ininteligibles.

-¡Xellos-san, que bueno que ha aparecido por favor ayúdenos!-suplicó Ameria intentando alejar a esas raíces oscuras que subían por sus rodillas.

-lo siento Ameria chan, pero no puedo hacer eso, no al menos hasta que me lleve a esta señorita a dar un paseo.

-¡¿Qué?-la mirada de los tres aventureros se enfocaron en la hechicera, que lo único que hacía era berrear y forcejear deseando tener al mazoku en sus manos para hacerlo picadillo.

-yo quería solucionar nuestros problemas pacíficamente, pero parece que Lina-san no quiere cooperar, así que me la llevo-dijo el demonio cargando en sus brazos a la furiosa muchacha y a continuación desaparecieron cruzando un portal astral que se había abierto en el espacio.

-¡vuelve aquí basura!-gruñó el espadachín de piedra cuando se vio liberado de esas madejas oscuras.

-¡Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Gourry corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la grieta dimensional, pero a pesar de eso no logró llegar a tiempo, con tristeza vio como se esfumaba ante sus ojos.

-¿ustedes creen que Xellos san quiera hacerle daño a Lina?-preguntó la princesa angustiada.

-qué pretenderán hacer con ella ¡maldita sea!

-cálmese Zelgadis san, tal vez si utilizamos el péndulo podamos saber donde se encuentra-opinó Ameria, Zelgadis sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y puso el péndulo colgado sobre él, pero no había ninguna reacción.

-¿Por qué no se mueve?-preguntó Ameria, Gourry también se había acercado con curiosidad.

-no está en ningún lugar que conozcamos… lo que me da a pensar que se encuentra en algún lugar desconocido del plano astral-dijo con impotencia el chico de rostro azul.

-¿y donde se encuentra eso?-preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

-no es un lugar al que los humanos corrientes podamos llegar, además el solo hecho de crear un portal ya supone un esfuerzo considerable.

-entonces Zelgadis san ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que esperar a que ellos solucionen sus problemas y regresen?

-así parece-masculló con molestia el mago espadachín, Gourry bajó la mirada pensando en qué horrible lugar podrían estar su amiga y ese demonio al que comenzaba a tomar dura desconfianza.

Lina no alcanzaba a ver hasta donde llegaba el límite de la inmensa oscuridad abismal en la que se encontraban, se escuchaban ecos espectrales y el aire a muerte le apagaba la respiración.

-¡HMMMM!-chilló alarmada cuando sintió repentinamente un frío glacial calándose en sus huesos.

-resiste, ya vamos a llegar a terreno seguro-dijo la voz del mazoku calmándola, aunque no sirvió de nada.

-¡HmmmmHmMMMMM!

-¿qué dices? No te entiendo-bromeó Xellos mientras ella seguía forcejeando.

De pronto la oscuridad fue reemplazada por la tenue luz de unas antorchas, que colgaban de las rocosas paredes de aquél extraño lugar, a Lina le sonaba a ruinas de alguna especie de torre, oía el viento que silbaba a lo lejos y los truenos resonando con furia en las afueras.

-se revolvió con más fuerza haciéndole saber lo incómoda que comenzaba a sentirse con esas raíces a punto de estrangularla, él le sonrió con malicia.

-ama, creo que ya puedes quitarle las amarras-le habló al vacío con voz cansina y aburrida, en ese momento las ataduras desaparecieron liberándola al fin.

-¡bájame Xellos! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!-ordenó con un ataque de histeria.

-bueno, si tú insistes-contestó soltándola sin más, provocando que la hechicera cayera de cola al suelo.

-¡hijo de p…!

-¡sht sht sht…! No tengo ganas de soportar tus berrinches ahora… así que calladita o le pediré a mi ama que te vuelva a amordazar.

-oh… ¿ya no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?-se burló Lina.

-podría hacerlo si no me faltara parte de mi esencia, la cual te recuerdo que posees.

-pues que mala suerte que tienes, porque no la pienso entregar.

-vas a tener que querer… mi vida depende de ello-le dijo con expresión seria.

-… ¿tu vida dices?-ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-vine aquí para hacer una tregua contigo, no puedo posponerlo más tiempo, necesito con urgencia mi energía de vuelta, si lo haces te daré a cambio los tesoros más valiosos e interesantes que hayas podido imaginar, los que tu desees Lina-san-sedujo el, tomando con delicadeza un mechón de sus rojos cabellos, palpándolo, percibiendo su aroma adolescente, por su parte la joven tenía los ojos brillando en la ambición, la tentación se estaba apoderando de su juicio, sin embargo, alguien importante vino a sus pensamientos.

-¡No! ¡NUNCA! ¡No podría! ¡No voy a hacerlo con alguien que no amo! ¡Ya te lo dije antes hasta cuando quieres que te lo repita!-declaró angustiada.

-¡claro!... ya veo, si te entregas a mi, te sentirás como si le hubieses fallado a él ¿es eso verdad?

-¡no sé de qué estas hablando!-se exaspero la hechicera sonrojándose ante la deducción del demonio, que ahora le acariciaba el brazo con suavidad provocándole escalofríos.

-Lina… no tengo intensiones de irrumpir en tus asuntos sentimentales, pero necesito tu ayuda para seguir existiendo-le dijo con voz dulce mientras que la joven cerraba los ojos tratando de no sucumbir a esa extraña sensación que le martirizaba desde hace días.

-¿y qué te hace creer que accederé?-contestó levantándose del suelo para intentar buscar una salida, el clero de cabellos violeta lanzó un suspiro y sonrió con la divertida situación que veía venir.

-¡Ahaaaaaaaa! ¡Desgraciado demonio de cuarta! ¡Tramposo como pudiste! ¡Ven aquí y échame una mano!-se escucharon los gritos de Lina haciendo eco por todo el lugar, él estalló en carcajadas y se dirigió a ver como la encabronada pelirroja intentaba sostenerse de unas rocas para no caer al vacío.

-hola Lina-san ¿planeabas levitar? Jajaja.

-¡deja de reírte Zopenco y ayúdame a subir!

-bueno, si me lo pides por favor a lo mejor yo…

-puedes irte a la…-el pelivioleta no la dejo continuar con su rosario de insultos, la tomó del brazo y de un jalón la alejo de aquél precipicio albergándola contra su pecho, Lina se puso nerviosa y huyó inmediatamente de su cercanía, poniéndose a resguardo.

-¿tu ama también te está ayudando a crear un campo afuera de esta torre?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-son demonios de la tierra que pueden controlar la gravedad a su antojo, a todo esto te informo que estamos a más de setecientos metros de altura, así que no se te ocurra destruir el lugar, a menos claro que quieras suicidarte-advirtió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la hechicera pensaba que no valía la pena hablar de más, en cambio pasó en tromba buscando otra salida, debía haberla dentro de esa torre, pero cuando iba a continuar su recorrido y se dio cuenta que Xellos no la seguía, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con que estaba sosteniéndose de una de las paredes, respirando a bocanadas, con el rostro traslúcido y lleno de una inusual desesperación.

-no… esto no puede estar pasando ahora ¡Hggg!-se quejó arrodillándose en la superficie.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-preguntó ella turbada viendo como el mazoku intentaba contener su dolor.

-ya te lo dije… mi tiempo se… agota

-entonces… realmente estas… estas…

-estoy… muriendo Lina... harf… harf…-jadeó debilitándose.

-dime la verdad Xellos ¿Qué fue lo que Pharos te hizo?

-debería decir que es un secreto, pero… voy a rebelártelo, porque tienes en parte, derecho a saber… que parte de mi es la que tienes contigo-al escuchar estas palabras Lina se arrodilló junto a él poniéndole toda su atención.

-¡vamos habla!-le ordenó.

-cuando Pharos me atacó la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, él sabía que no podría vencerme como a un demonio común y corriente, de modo que creó un hechizo que fuera capaz de separar la parte más importante de mi esencia que me compone como demonio.

-¿la más importante?-los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con asombro, ya casi podía imaginar lo que él estaba a punto de mencionar.

-sabes perfectamente que me refiero a aquél poder proveniente del más alto trono de las tinieblas, nuestro creador supremo.

-la herencia de los demonios, el poder del señor de las pesadillas-terminó ella la frase con seriedad.

-exacto, Pharos te eligió como contenedor temporal porque tenías una gran capacidad para manejar la magia caos, eres una humana muy peculiar, te admiro ¿sabes?

-¡no digas payasadas como esas en un momento como este!-le recriminó sonrojada.

-sin los poderes que ahora posees, yo no tengo identidad definida, soy una mezcla de experiencias vividas y conocimientos sin valor, incluso si volviera a mi forma original no haría más que complicar las cosas, de hecho he decidido seguir con este cuerpo porque sería muy incómodo, bueno tú sabes de lo que hablo.

-y se puede saber ¡¿por qué rayos Pharos puso la maldita condición de que para recuperar tus energías debes tener sexo conmigo?-le gritó Lina que ya no podía más de la indignación.

-porque… era un pervertido-la pelirroja lo miró con ganas de estrangularlo sin importar que él estuviera entre la vida y la muerte.

-bueno… y también porque el sexo es uno de los rituales canalizadores más antiguos conocido para intercambiar energía, claro que no esperaba que fuera a aplicarlo entre nosotros, eso fue… inesperado-habló con dificultad sintiendo como su forma material desaparecía poco a poco.

-estás… desapareciendo…

-lo sé y no puedo seguir desperdiciando más tiempo, así que necesito que me des una respuesta ¿vas a ayudarme… o me dejaras morir?

-esto… es… demasiado para mi, me supera… la verdad es que… no sé qué hacer-confesó la chica pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-quizá ahora entiendes la razón por la que estoy tan desesperado, quiero vivir ¿qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar Lina san?-el tono de su voz estaba cargado de seriedad, lo cual demostraba verdaderamente su genuina preocupación.

-Xellos…

-no puedo obligarte a esto, la única dedición es tuya, si vivo o muero está en tus manos ¿comprendes? Escúchame Lina, ganarás mucho más dejándome vivo, te juro por lo que más quieras que te daré las joyas más preciosas, las mejores espadas mágicas o legendarias que hayan sido forjadas, montañas de oro, lo que tu quieras, pero no me dejes morir-le suplicó mientras se volvía más traslúcido a cada instante que pasaba, ella bajó la mirada tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en el veredicto, pero en su interior todo estaba en conflicto.

-Lina

-yo…

-por favor

-lo siento Xellos, no puedo decidir sobre esta situación, ódiame cuanto gustes, pero… no puedo-le dijo la pelirroja con pesar, tratando de endurecer su corazón para soportar el peso de la culpa que caía sobre sus hombros, no obstante, sería peor hacer algo que implicara sacrificar su integridad física y mental para la salvación de un ser en el que ya no confiaba. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero si lo hacía no soportaría ver a Gourry a la cara y menos a si misma cuando se viera al espejo, allí solo vería suciedad y arrepentimiento, ni con toda la fortuna del mundo podría sentirse mejor.

-entonces… has decidido omitir-le recriminó, mas ella no contestó, parecía como si le hubieran comido la lengua los ratones, de reojo Lina podía contemplar como esa mirada lila se teñía de resentimiento y dolor.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el sombrío lugar.

-voy a abrir un portal con la energía que me queda, vuelve con tus amigos, no te daré el gusto de verme desaparecer-nunca las palabras del mazoku habían sonado tan frías y duras, pero era entendible sabiendo que su verdugo no había tenido piedad a la hora de decidir, ahora él tampoco sería considerado con ella.

-Xellos…

-vete-dijo él abriendo un agujero en el espacio, la energía lo abandonaba a pasos agigantados.

-date prisa, el tiempo corre.

-… ya voy-musitó ella con la voz apagada, levantándose como si llevara pesadas cadenas.

Al llegar al portal se quedó allí parada como si cruzarlo le costara punzantemente, sentía una sensación que la agobiaba desde lo más profundo, tenía ganas de llorar, impotencia y muchas otras emociones dolorosas, pero frente a él sería fuerte, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Lentamente se giró a verlo por última vez, su cuerpo ya casi rozaba la inexistencia, parecía casi un espectro bajo la tenue luz anaranjada de las antorchas… él levantó suavemente su mano en señal de despedida, aún con esa mirada herida, como quería Lina gritarle que no era su culpa, que no lo hacía por maldad.

-Adiós… vete ya-susurró Xellos mientras la joven seguía allí parada, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

Era el momento en que la energía del demonio estaba comenzando a llegar a su límite, el portal se cerraba y ya no podía retenerlo más, ni tampoco a su propia vida, pero para su sorpresa sucedió algo realmente inesperado, porque cuando creía que nada podría salvarlo de su fin, vio anonadado como Lina Inverse corría hacia él a toda velocidad, para después abalanzarse, tratando de retenerle en un abrazo impetuoso para que no se fuera.

Ella buscó entre el humo etéreo, aquellos labios que todavía estaban abiertos de asombro y los besó con desesperación, sintiendo que algo dentro de su corazón se quebraba.

En ese momento una luz violeta los envolvió a ambos brillando sutilmente, la que después fue creciendo con el paso de los segundos hasta convertirse en un gran fulgor que iluminó todo el lugar… la luminosidad poco a poco fue menguando, dejando solo el leve parpadeo de las antorchas.

Xellos aún podía sentir los labios de la hechicera besándole torpemente y sus finos brazos temblorosos rodeándole como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, estaba pasmado, muriendo de curiosidad por saber que había llevado a la joven a cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, continuó probando el sabor de esos labios inexpertos a los que guiaba, enseñándoles a llevar el ritmo cadencioso de un buen beso apasionado.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras seguía robándole el aliento con sus besos, hasta que ella rompió la cercanía en busca de aire para controlar a su corazón, que latía desbocado, como un caballo de carreras.

Lina se llevó horrorizada una mano a la boca mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban con violencia por lo que había acabado de hacer, la verdad lo único que deseaba, era que alguien le diera un buen golpe que la dejara inconciente durante días para redimir sus faltas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó intrigado, mirándola con esos rasgados ojos violeta, la chica no sabía que contestar, mantuvo el silencio tratando de encontrar la respuesta, pero no la tenía.

-¿Por qué me besaste Lina san?-insistió poniéndola nerviosa con su contacto.

-no… ¡no lo sé!-le gritó enfadada evitando su mirada.

-¿segura que no lo sabes? ¿Por qué te estará latiendo el corazón tan rápido?-le preguntó con malicia, ella finalmente se decidió a encararlo.

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Lo hice porque…! Fue… fue un impulso.

-oh… ya veo, de todas formas, de no haber sido por ese beso señorita, yo no estaría aquí, así que se lo agradezco profundamente.

-¡¿quién quiere tu gratitud? ¡Suéltame ya!-forcejeó para alejarse de esos brazos que la rodeaban.

-bueno, tengo que advertirte Lina, que ese "beso salvador" no me ha devuelto la esencia por completo, razón por la que te seguiré fastidiando a donde quieras que vayas, aunque pases toda una vida conmigo detrás de ti, pero lograré que me la devuelvas ¿te quedó claro?-para la hechicera esa fue como una sentencia de muerte, no se sentía cómoda con la situación, sobre todo porque ese "beso", había sido el más apasionado que recordaba haber dado en su vida y porque lo peor era que le había gustado, en ese instante podía sentirse defraudada de si misma.

-llévame de vuelta, mis amigos deben estar preocupados-su voz se escuchó opacada y cansada, no deseaba discutir acerca del asunto, pero Xellos tenía una duda en esa cabecita traviesa que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Lina san antes de eso, quiero preguntarte…

-¡que cosa!-gruñó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-bueno, ¿te ha gustado?-ante la pregunta ella se puso como remolacha, no iba a responder ni aunque la amenazara.

-el que…

-pues el beso, yo voy a ser sincero contigo, realmente… creo que puedes mejorar, eres inexperta, pero es algo que se puede pulir con el tiempo ¿no crees?

-¡T... Tú! ¡C… como te atreves demonio de pacotilla! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Filia siempre se enfadaba contigo! ¡Pervertido!-le gritó histérica.

-¿he? ¿Quién es Filia?-preguntó atónito sin saber de quien hablaba la hechicera.

-¿q… qué?... Filia, la diosa dragón dorado de fuego…

-¿dragón dorado?-la cara de Xellos se puso pálida.

-… Xellos te estoy hablando de Filia Up Copt con la que siempre tiendes a discutir como si fueras un crío, ah, si a todo esto ella está haciéndose cargo del pequeño Val ¿te acuerdas de él?

-¿Val…?

-Valgrav…-insistió Lina aturdida por la actitud amnésica del demonio que parecía estar hablando en serio.

-no… no recuerdo, puede ser que quizá la falta de mi esencia me esté provocando… alguna especie de laguna mental, pero nunca había oído hablar de alguno de ellos, además ¿por qué dejaría vivo a un dragón dorado? eso es ridículo-ante esas palabras ella guardó silencio, era preferible callar para no poner más dificultades en la vida de su amiga, sinceramente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero seguro que era algo grave.

-olvídalo, no tiene importancia, es… alguien que lleva el nombre de dragón dorado, pero es una simple humana-atinó a decir astutamente para salir del paso, ya averiguaría más acerca de lo que ocurría con la memoria del mazoku, ahora lo importante era salir de ese lugar.

-Los humanos son así, a veces toman el nombre de criaturas míticas y demonios para sobresalir o identificarse de entre los demás, pero tú tienes un nombre que podría interpretarse como… "eres más de lo que aparentas"

-¿eso fue un piropo?-preguntó con sorna arqueando una ceja.

-no, no lo fue.

-que alivio-contestó siguiéndole el juego con aire travieso, él la miró divertidamente mientras abría un portal que los llevara a las afueras de Sailoon.

-antes que crucemos Lina…

-¡y ahora que quieres!

-nada, solo un besito de despedida-la pelirroja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir otra vez los labios del mazoku rozando sugerentemente los suyos invitándola a profundizar el beso, ella cerró sus orbes marrones con fuerza intentando resistirse a la tentación de disfrutar el momento, pero había algo en Xellos que ahora no le dejaba indiferente, sentía una especie de peligrosa atracción que nunca había estado allí hasta ahora y eso le estaba haciendo perder la batalla.

-¡llévame con mis amigos de una vez y no vuelvas a besarme o destruyo todo este lugar, sin importarme un comino que me mate en el intento!

-me arriesgaría-se bufó él.

-¡no me provoques Xellos!

-ya… está bien, dame la mano-al escucharlo lo miró de forma asesina.

-no te pongas así, dame la mano no querrás perderte en otra dimensión, estamos muy lejos de tu mundo-en respuesta la hechicera le pasó parte de su capa para que la sujetara.

-vamos cógela- insistió de mal humor y el mazoku no hizo más que obedecer para después cruzar con ella el espacio – tiempo.

Xellos y Lina habían aparecido a varios metros más allá de donde los amigos de ella esperaban, se encontraban detrás de unos árboles.

-nos veremos pronto Lina san.

-¡eso! Corre antes de que mis amigos intenten hacerte papilla.

-oye, luces más linda cuando te sonrojas que cuando te enfadas.

-¡esfúmate ya bribón!-exclamó exasperada, su risa traviesa fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se fuera, entonces… y solo entonces se dio el lujo de lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio, intentó calmarse antes de poder encaminarse hacia sus amigos, pero su corazón seguía latiendo incontrolable bajo su pecho.

-haber… tienes que calmarte primero… cálmate… cálmate… ¿estas lista? ¿Si?-se decía, dándose valor para encararlos, sin sentirse avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido en ese detestable lugar y cuando hubo mantenido el control finalmente avanzó con paso seguro.

-¡muchachos miren es Lina!-exclamó feliz el rubio, viendo aparecer a su amiga de entre los árboles del bosque.

-¡Lina!-Zelgadis y Ameria corrieron a su encuentro.

-hola amigos.

-¿Cómo estas Lina?-el alto espadachín la miró de arriba abajo para ver si tenía alguna herida o magullón.

-¡donde está ese canalla!-bramó el chico quimera a punto de desenvainar su espada.

-¿te hizo algo Xellos Lina?-le preguntó Ameria, notando como ella se sonrojaba, todos esperaron expectantes a que respondiera.

-pueden estar tranquilos, estoy bien.

-uf… menos mal-exhalaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿entonces ya arreglaron sus problemas?

-más o menos Gourry, ¡ah! Pero, olvídenlo, no Vale la pena ¡mejor vamos al reino de Ameria! ¡Me muero de hambre!-les dijo corriendo.

-de seguro que se parará en la primera posada que encuentre dentro del reino y tendremos que pagar-lanzó Gourry con pesimismo.

-y todo por que no va a esperar a llegar hasta el palacio, supongo que es mejor verla así de animada ¿no lo creen?

-sinceramente princesa, pienso que ella nos está ocultando lo que realmente ocurrió y no me quedaré tranquilo hasta averiguarlo.

-yo tampoco-dijo Gourry con desacostumbrada seriedad.

-¡oigan dense prisa tortugas!-desafió Lina.

-¡¿cómo que tortugas?-exclamaron todos y la siguieron en el camino hacia Sailoon.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5: acoso nocturno

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, sus creadores son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, solo estoy pidiendo prestados a sus personajes para crear este fan ficción.

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exacto como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

Capítulo 5: "Acoso nocturno"

El eco de sus pasos le dio a entender a zelas que su siervo aún seguía con vida, pero que todavía no se recuperaba totalmente, lo supo al ver su rostro agobiado, y es que parecía que el humor de Xellos se volvía más ácido con el tiempo.

-¿por qué traes esa cara Xellos? ¿Acaso no estas contento de seguir con vida?-le preguntó su creadora.

-no sé si vivir a gotas, sea razón como para estar contento señora mía, le confieso que esta misión está comenzando a acabar con mi paciencia ¿hasta cuando tendré que seguir con esta farsa?-se quejó el mazoku indignado.

-hasta que logres que ella caiga rendida en una cama contigo y la poseas, por otra parte… es buena señal que esto te siga incomodando, quiere decir que todavía sigues siendo inmune a ciertos sentimientos humanos-dijo la demonio, mirando a su súbdito con una ceja alzada.

-no se preocupe ama Zelas, seguiré siendo demonio con o sin la parte de mi esencia.

-Xellos, ten cuidado, no vayas a confundirte.

-eso no pasará ama, señora… tengo una pregunta para usted.

-habla Xellos.

-yo ¿conozco a alguien llamada Filia Up copt?

-te refieres a esta muchacha-dijo ella mostrando la visualización de una joven rubia.

-¿quién es ella?

-¿no la recuerdas Xellos? Ella es uno de los tantos amigos de la hechicera, una simple humana con habilidades de invocar magia santa-explicó Zelas basándose en las palabras que su súbdito y la muchacha habían hablado en aquella torre.

-oí a Lina Inverse decir que la conozco y que no congeniamos, también que lleva el apodo de dragón dorado de fuego ¿por qué no puedo recordarla?

-puede que al perder tu energía, hayas olvidados algunos recuerdos, de todas formas si vuelve a ocurrir haz de comunicármelo ¿de acuerdo?

-así lo haré, lo último que necesitaría sería sufrir de amnesia, bastante tengo ya con mendigar mi propia energía-bromeó.

-y tendrás que seguir haciéndolo antes de que vuelvas a tener otra recaída.

-si ama-dijo el mazoku y luego se marcho del lugar, dejando a Zelas en la soledad de su guarida.

Ella sacó una pequeña botella azul de entre sus ropas y la contempló a contra luz notando como su contenido brillaba con la luna llena, pensando en que borrar a la dragona de su memoria había sido la mejor opción para que olvidara ese inquietante deseo de vivir una vida pacífica a su lado, no podía permitir que su sirviente tuviera ese tipo de ideas, Xellos era suyo, era su creación y haría eternamente lo que le pidiese.

En tanto…

Lina y compañía habían llegado a la primera posada que divisaron a lo lejos e inmediatamente la mesa fue llenada de variados manjares, el ambiente era grato, cómodo, limpio, la atención era buena y eficiente, pero parecía que aún de eso, ni con todos esos jugosos platos de carne asada desfilando frente a sus narices, la hechicera podía animarse a tragar un bocado.

-Lina ¿vas a comer algo?-le preguntó Gourry con una pierna de cerdo a medio devorar.

-no, creo que no-dijo pensativa, observando como el resto de sus amigos peleaban por la comida mientras su estómago se cerraba de manera hermética, ellos detuvieron su frenética lucha para verla con asombro.

-no me miren con esas caras ¿acaso ahora no puedo cambiar de opinión? Vamos, continúen comiendo, yo perdí el apetito-indicó enfadada y acto seguido, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Caía la tarde en Sailoon y los cuatro aventureros ya estaban en el palacio relajándose en las aguas de las amplias tinajas termales que estaban decoradas de cerámicas y joyas incrustadas. Gourry y Zelgadis se encontraban en los baños del ala oeste, charlando sobre la extraña actitud de su compañera, mientras que Ameria en el ala este, intentaba sacarle cualquier información a la susodicha.

-haaaa, que bien que se siente el agua tibia ¿verdad Lina?-opinó la morena jugando con los pétalos de rosas blancas que flotaban sobre el agua.

-si…-suspiró la pelirroja, hundiéndose un poco más en la piscina.

-oye Lina… etjum… ¿qué pasó en ese lugar con Xellos san? Llegaste muy extraña, ni siquiera quisiste merendar-le dijo Ameria de manera casual, la hechicera la miró atónita y luego, para colmo le comenzó a arder la cara.

-estas toda roja amiga… no… no será que…

-¡No es eso!-exclamó Lina, enfadada, con los ojos inyectados en rabia, mientras su corazón bombeaba más rápido que nunca.

-iba a decir que tal vez el baño estaba muy caliente y si querías que le pusiera más agua fría.

-ha… no, así está bien jajaja-rió nerviosamente.

-oye, Lina ¿porqué no me cuentas? ¿No somos amigas? Prometo solemnemente con todo mi sentido de justicia que no se lo diré a los demás.

-ya te dije que no sucedió cosa alguna, solo charlamos.

-¿sobre que?

-¡ameria! ¿Estás buscando una golpiza?-advirtió la pelirroja haciendo tronar sus puños.

-no-contestó con temor.

-entonces deja de ser tan metiche y olvídate del tema.

-sólo intentaba ayudar-la chica de senos grandes puso cara de cachorro lastimado.

-lo siento ameria, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme en esto, es un asunto que Xellos y yo debemos solucionar-trató de convencerla, sonriéndole con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban.

-pero dijiste que nos contarías, lo prometiste.

-claro que se los diré, pero en su debido momento.

-Lina, los muchachos y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero no necesito de su ayuda.

-si tu lo dices-dijo con derrota para luego agregar-¿no crees que ya deberíamos salirnos de aquí?

-si, o vamos a arrugarnos como ancianas-dijo Lina.

-¡no, no quiero ser una anciana!-chilló la princesa saliendo de las aguas lo más rápido que pudo, sin percatarse que afuera de la piscina termal estaba lo suficientemente jabonoso como para resbalar y así fue como la princesa terminó patinando en el suelo, culminando con un triple salto que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-¡jajajajaja!

-¡no te rías Lina! ¡Ya quiero ver cuando te caigas! ¡Me voy a reír más que tú!-alegó la adolorida.

-pues eso no va a pasar Ameria, ya que yo soy muy lista-se jactó la joven tapándose con una toalla y poniéndose unas sandalias para no esquiar como su compañera.

Después de aquél reparador baño, los aventureros se dirigieron a sus aposentos, en el camino Gourry hizo todo lo posible para poder hablar a solas con la hechicera, pero esta se negó con el pretexto de que estaba demasiado cansada y que platicaría con él al día siguiente, así que el rubio tuvo que conformarse, llevándose toda la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Era más de media noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro, mientras el apacible cantar de los grillos invitaban al descanso, sin embargo, cierta hechicera no podía dejar de revolverse en aquél enorme lecho, su mente se negaba a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, porque de nada más cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de sus besos estaba allí torturándola, haciéndole sentir confusa respecto a sus sentimientos por el rubio espadachín, que parecían debilitarse con cada visita del mazoku, ante semejante pensamiento comenzó a asustarse, no de Xellos, sino de si misma.

No pudo más, se levantó y abrió la ventana que daba a un balcón, desde donde se observaba la vista de Sailoon, respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche para calmarse, pero esto en vez de devolverle la quietud, solo consiguió crisparle aún más los nervios, eso si ya no los tenía destrozados, porque de pronto una fuerza desconocida se había abalanzado sobre ella, botándola de espaldas al suelo.

-¡suéltame! ¡Quien eres!-demandó saber la hechicera forcejeando contra ese peso que intentaba inmovilizarla, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y eso pareció enfurecerla a tal punto que logró liberarse a uso de puños y rodillazos.

Estaba a punto de invocar uno de sus hechizos, pero nuevamente fue jalada y esta vez, el lugar donde fue a caer de espaldas fue sobre la cama.

-¡Quien quiera que seas, suéltame! ¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí! ¿Quieres asesinarme? Pues inténtalo, no te tengo miedo y no creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil- gruñó Lina, sintiendo como su corazón latía desenfrenado por el miedo, pero prefería lo peor antes que mostrar debilidad frente al enemigo.

-¡responde maldita sea!-ordenó, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, el silencio se hizo insoportable a medida que los segundos transcurrían, no obstante, esto le permitió darse cuenta de algunos detalles importantes, como la inestable respiración del agresor, su pecho húmedo y el característico aroma dulzón de la sangre invadiendo sus narices, deduciendo que podría estar herido.

-Lina…-dijo una voz masculina al fin, provocando que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco.

-Xellos… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó casi en estado de shock.

-eso ya lo sabes.

-¿y era necesario tanto circo?-le recriminó con una vena hinchada en la sien.

-sabía que ibas a poner mil excusas para no acercarte a mi, así que me ahorré esa perdida de tiempo-le dijo en un tono burlón muy consciente de que eso la haría enojar como un toro salvaje.

-bastardo ¿te gusta divertirte a costa ajena? Bien, entonces por mi puedes morirte, te juro que me sentiré tan aliviada cuando desaparezcas-habló de forma macabra dejando salir toda la mala hiel que la había consumido por días, el demonio lanzó una carcajada de diversión a pesar del dolor espectral que estaba sintiendo, era mejor comportarse como un mazoku en esos momentos que dar lástima.

-¡no te rías! ¿Cómo puede divertirte el hecho de que vayas a morir? ¿Acaso eres masoquista o qué?

-¿quién dijo que moriré?-volvió a reír la voz de Xellos en tono siniestro, ella cerró los ojos notando como ese cuerpo etéreo se acoplaba más al suyo y es que a pesar de su vaga existencia, Lina todavía podía sentir como sus dedos viajaban sedosos por sobre la tela del pijama, rozando sus pechos poco desarrollados que inevitablemente se irguieron ante el contacto, ella contuvo un pequeño gemido por aquella sensación turbadora a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

La sensación era agradable para su cuerpo, pero dentro de este, la joven vivía el caos, no quería ceder, no debía, pero por más que lo impidió no puedo resistir la fuerza de esa inexplicable atracción que terminó nublándola por unos instantes. Se sentía como nadando en éter, completamente desvanecida en esas caricias y esos besos que él iba repartiendo por todo su cuello, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, contemplando la luminosa aura violeta que los envolvía y esa mirada serena que parecía darle las gracias, el color de sus pupilas parecían brillar como un par de amatistas y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ellas.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo, cuando percibió una de sus manos avanzando sugerentemente por su pierna derecha, lo que la hizo entrar en un estado de pánico, revolviéndose bajo su peso y mandando al fregadero todo el relajante ambiente de intimidad que había vivido segundos antes.

-detente…

-vamos Lina, no lo eches a perder, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que arriesgarme para venir hasta aquí-dijo el demonio acariciando su muslo y comenzando a subir peligrosamente.

-¡dije que te detuvieras!-le ordenó quebrándose en la desesperación, Xellos suspiró profundamente para después alejarse de ella sin decir una palabra.

La chica se apartó con actitud defensiva, prendió las lámparas de la habitación y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de las heridas del mazoku, las cuales no podían cicatrizar con el bajo nivel de poder que poseía.

-¿ya no eres inmune contra la magia protectora de sailoon?... Xellos… yo…

-ahórrate tus preocupaciones Lina san, si esta vez tendré que conformarme con unas cuantas horas de vida, bien, pero al menos dame la dicha de no escuchar tus malditas razones.

-pero…

-no digas ni una sola palabra…-siseó el mazoku mirándola con resentimiento, si las miradas pudieran matar…

-¡pues no! ¿Qué crees que soy? ¡¿Un objeto que puedas usar a tu antojo y cuando se te de la gana? Entiendo que esta sea una situación complicada para ti, pero entiéndeme a mi también… esto no es fácil-habló con dolor.

-pues yo tampoco lo estoy pasando de mil maravillas ¿o es que realmente crees que me agrada ser humillado y tocarte? Mírate, no eres nada atractiva, si soy amable contigo es sólo por el hecho de convencerte, no tienes idea de cuan cansado estoy de estas cursilerías-dijo el demonio haciendo uso de su voz más despectiva, provocando que la muchacha abriera su boca estupefacta por el golpe dialéctico que acababa de recibir, frunció el ceño con la mirada llena de ira, indignación y otros sentimientos detonantes que la llevaron en menos de cinco segundos a salir de la habitación, dando un violento portazo para luego correr con todas sus fuerzas a quien sabía donde.

Xellos sonrió satisfecho, disfrutando del cóctel de malos sentimientos que expulsó Lina antes de irse, pero una parte de él en el fondo estaba preocupada, pues sus palabras habían dado donde más le dolía a la pelirroja, en su complejo corporal.

No supo cómo, pero llegó por azar a la habitación de Ameria, vio que estaba durmiendo profundamente, no quería molestarla y despertarla con sus problemas, pero estar sola le hacía sentir peor. Se recostó en una orilla del enorme lecho real y se cubrió con una parte de la sábana hasta las orejas, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero su herida moral, estaba demasiado fresca y escocía especialmente cuando recordaba las crueles palabras de Xellos.

Ameria despertó al sentir un cuerpo cálido a su lado, se trataba de su amiga, pero ¿qué hacía en su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada? Cuando debería estar durmiendo en una cómoda cama para ella sola y no hecha un ovillo como lo hacía en ese momento, de pronto algo llamó su atención, notaba como sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, se acercó un poco más y entonces atónita escuchó sus callados sollozos… ¿por qué estaría llorando Lina? Casi nunca la había visto llorar mientras viajaba con ella, eso si que era muy extraño, dispuesta a ayudarla y a tratar de averiguar qué la tenía en ese estado tan vulnerable, tomó valor y se metió bajo la sabanilla para poder charlar con ella.

-Lina…-llamó, pero no contestó, seguramente no quería hablar al respecto, comprendiendo esbozó una sonrisa resignada y se animó a sobarle la espalda, otorgándole suaves palmaditas para consolarla.

-… lo siento, te desperté Ameria-susurró avergonzada al verse descubierta.

-no te compliques por eso, pero a cambio ¿me dices lo que te ocurre amiga?

-no creo que sea buena idea-habló Lina de espaldas a ella, tratando de secarse las lágrimas rebeldes.

-¿tiene que ver con Xellos san?-preguntó curiosa la morena, la pelirroja se quedó muda de pronto, quien calla otorga.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-…-la hechicera suspiró, ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, perezosamente se descubrió y se volteó para encararla.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: confidencias de media noche

Disclaimer: Slayers no me pertenece, sus creadores son Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, solo estoy pidiendo prestados a sus personajes para crear este fan ficción.

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exacto como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

Capítulo 6: "Confesiones de medianoche"

-antes de llegar a tu reino, hace unas semanas en el bosque… Xellos intentó asesinarme-Los ojos de Ameria se abrieron en la conmoción, rápidamente encendió el candelabro de la mesita de noche y luego volvió a prestarle toda su atención.

-continúa.

-estaba con mi periodo y no podía usar mis hechizos, así que pensó que si me aniquilaba sus energías regresarían, pero un demonio mensajero lo detuvo diciéndole que si lo hacía no habría ninguna posibilidad de que los recuperara, ya que Pharos había configurado el hechizo de transferencia antes de ser destruido por mí.

-así que ahora ya no quiere eliminarte ¿pero como volverá a recuperar su energía entonces?

-con mi cuerpo.

-¿he?-la princesa creyó haber escuchado mal, parpadeó en la ignorancia.

-por favor Ameria, no me hagas decirlo, creo que ya eres lo bastante mayorcita como para entender de estas cosas-dijo Lina intentando mantener la compostura, pero al ver que la joven no daba pie con bola, suspiró de agobio llevándose una mano a la frente.

-pero Lina ¿qué quieres decir que con tu cuerpo?

-¡significa que tengo que darle mi virginidad cabeza hueca!-bramó perdiendo la paciencia, provocando que Ameria se fuera de espaldas al digerir la noticia.

-¡¿Quéeee? ¡Oh, por mi padre que está en los cielos! ¡Eso es injusto! ¿Es que no hay otra forma?-quiso saber la muchacha que tenía los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el morbo.

-no, no la hay.

-y… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? No estarás pensando en entregársela ¿verdad?

-créeme que si las cosas fueran fáciles no dudaría un instante el quedarme con su esencia, pero se están complicando mucho-dijo Lina perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-son muchos Ameria, en primer lugar, si me quedo con su esencia, no podré usar mis hechizos con normalidad debido al desequilibrio de energías, en segundo lugar, si llego a despertar los poderes demoníacos que residen en mi sin saber controlarlos, podría hacerle daño a las personas cercanas que quiero, eso sumado al hecho de que el señor de las pesadillas me tendría como un futuro candidato a demonio y en tercer lugar, pues… Xellos se está muriendo.

-¡¿muriendo?-la princesa abrió los ojos horrorizada al escuchar la noticia.

-si no le devuelvo la energía que le pertenece, desaparecerá para siempre.

-ya veo… que complicado…-dijo cabizbaja sintiendo pena por el mazoku, cuando de pronto se percató de algo-¿Lina estás herida?-preguntó preocupada viendo unas manchas de sangre sobre su ropa de dormir.

-…no, pero Xellos sí, parece que ya no es inmune a la magia protectora de tu reino.

-¿estuvo aquí? ¿Has tenido un encuentro con él?-los ojos de Ameria de pronto brillaron esperanzados de que su amiga le contara detalles.

-ni me lo recuerdes.

-pero Lina.

-¡que no!

-bueno, de todas formas pienso que la situación es muy difícil… pobrecito Xellos san…

-no te compadezcas de él, es un maldito demonio manipulador, asqueroso e insensible-lanzó Lina.

-pero… a pesar de todo tiene carisma y es amable-defendió Ameria con una sonrisa soñadora.

-cuando le conviene-rebatió.

-además nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

-sí, aunque dudo que lo haya hecho con verdadera intención.

-y también tiene su encanto.

-¿encanto? ¿Ese demonio de pacotilla?

-¿no te parece apuesto?-continuó la princesa pestañeando con sus ojos grandes a la expectativa de una positiva respuesta, la cara sonroja de Lina, se contrajo en una mueca que oscilaba entre el nerviosismo y la confusión.

-bu… bueno… tiene algo… que… ¡ya deja de decir cosas buenas sobre él!-chilló finalmente para que su influencia no dañara la imagen que ya tenía de ese demonio.

-entonces Lina ¿eso quiere decir que lo dejarás morir?-La hechicera tembló ante esa pregunta.

-eso quisiera-masculló sin ganas de contestar.

-¿entonces si vas a acostarte con él?-cuestionó llena de asombro.

-¡no he dicho que lo haré!-exclamó con las mejillas más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

-pero has dejado abierta la posibilidad.

-…-un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación.

-Lina… podría ser que tú…

-¡no! ¡Sea lo que sea que estés pensando!-exclamó la hechicera con enfado, pero ni eso hizo que la princesa dejara de mirarla con esos curiosos ojos azules que pestañeaban de conmoción.

-¿se… han besado?-al escuchar esa pregunta Lina hizo pasar toda la saliva que se le había estado acumulando por su atorada garganta, esforzándose por mantener una fachada de chica segura, pero los ojos de Ameria parecían sacarle la verdad por los poros ya que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran al rojo vivo.

-…hm-asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Te has besado con Xellos san?-chilló Ameria llena de emoción y hubiera continuado haciéndolo si Lina no le hubiese tapado la boca de un almohadonazo

-¡¿Ameria haz el favor de cerrar la maldita boca?-le regañó en voz baja.

-lo siento… es solo que… esto se está poniendo muy apasionante, un demonio milenario y la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos se han besado locamente y ahora tienen encuentros fortuitos, él se asoma cada noche por el balcón para declararle a ella todo su amor ¡que romántico!-decía la princesa maginando escenas decoradas de rosas rojas y personajes idealizados.

-¡de romántico nada! Lo único que importa aquí es que le devuelva lo que le pertenece, ¡así que Ameria bájate ya de esa nube estúpida!-le ordenó zamarreándola para que despertara de su fantástico sueño.

-¿segura que estás siendo sincera conmigo? Anda Lina, dime…-pidió esperanzada.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-pues, que si te ha gustado el beso.

-¿se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-contéstame-le exigió con mirada determinante, mientras la mente bloqueada de la hechicera se esmeraba en buscar una salida, tal vez lo mejor era decir una mentira.

-fue… asqueroso.

A pesar de la respuesta, Ameria continuaba observándola con expectación, tenía la certeza de que le ocultaba algo.

-no me mires así, yo ya te respondí, ahora déjame dormir en paz-se quejó la pelirroja con molestia.

-todavía no respondes mi pregunta, bueno no completamente.

-¡por supuesto que lo acabo de hacer!

-no me refiero a lo del beso.

-¿a qué entonces?

-es que me gustaría saber por qué llorabas y no me mientas que sé lo que oí-el semblante de Lina se ensombreció de tal manera que la morena comenzó a preocuparse.

-haa… eso… fue una tontería, sólo que Xellos dijo cosas…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-lo típico de un demonio de su calaña.

-¿cosas duras sobre ti?

-m-afirmó desviando la mirada.

-¿y porqué algo como eso te ha afectado tanto? Tú no sueles dejarte llevar por los comentarios de nadie.

-no sé qué está pasando conmigo, últimamente todo dentro de mi está revuelto y de cabeza.

-¡ánimo! Recuerda que eres muy fuerte y valiente, pase lo que pase no dejes que esta situación te haga sentir mal, si decides quedarte con sus poderes, nosotros te defenderemos de quien sea.

-lo sé, pero… la verdad, tal vez no quiero que desaparezca-confesó en un hilo de voz, con las mejillas en rojo y el corazón latiendo violentamente.

-Lina…

-sí Ameria… seré sincera… me pasan cosas con él-soltó con voz temblorosa ante su anonadada amiga que tenía la boca por el suelo.

-oh… por los dragones-atinó a decir cuando pudo volver a mover la mandíbula.

-en aquél lugar al que me llevó, justo antes de que desapareciera para siempre, corrí hacia él y lo besé…

-¡¿Qué tú lo besaste?-exclamó incrédula.

-yo… todavía no puedo creer que hice algo tan estúpido como eso, pero en ese momento mi corazón se estrujó dentro de mi pecho y me vi obligada a salvarle, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonta, pensar que podría ser atractiva para un demonio engreído como él, que ilusa…-decía Lina auto regañándose mientras la morena la miraba compasiva.

-escucha amiga, no tendrás los pechos grandes como otras chicas, pero tienes otras cualidades, eres preciosa, el color de tu cabello es envidiable, tus ojos marrones tienen un brillo vivaz y encantador y tu actitud es de admirar, así que no creas en las palabras de Xellos san, porque estoy casi segura de que debe haber en este mundo algún chico que se muere por tener una cita contigo.

-haa… ¿sí? ¿Y lo conoces?-preguntó inquisitiva.

-hemmm… ha no… pero de que debe haber, pues debe haber jejejeje-rió nerviosa Ameria tratando de ocultar que se trataba de cierto rubio espadachín.

-buen intento por subirme el ánimo Ameria, mejor vamos a dormir, buenas noches-dijo volteándose a su lado, agarrando las sábanas para cubrirse.

-buenas noches Lina-la morena apagó el candelabro, miró la espalda de su compañera que iluminaba la luz de la luna llena y tras un suspiro resignado se acomodó en el lecho para dormir.

Lina inverse pese a todos sus intentos por conciliar el sueño, esa noche más confundida que nunca se la pasó en vela, pensando en el demonio de ojos violeta…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter7: Rocas mágicas

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exacto como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

También aprovecho de agradecer a Nerytaa metallium, a pome-chan, a niko, a Lila sama, a allenduka, a Airi shiroi, y a toda la gente que ha agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, sin ustedes créanme, mi inspiración jamás saldría del cascarón.

Capitulo7: "Rocas mágicas"

El grupo de aventureros estaba sentado en la enorme mesa del salón comedor desayunando, el rubio espadachín y el chico quimera apresuraban el contenido de sus tazas de chocolate caliente mientras Ameria y Lina se miraban las caras con complicidad.

-si tienes que decirlo este es el momento-cuchicheó la princesa llena de incomodidad.

-no, no lo es.

-Lina.

-¡que no Ameria!-estalló la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada afilada, los demás saltaron en sus propios asientos derramando todo lo que se estaban tomando.

-¿hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros Lina?-la voz del peligris se oyó tan seria que la hechicera no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Lina ¿por qué no confías en nosotros?-le preguntó Gourry con tristeza.

-escuchen, yo…-empezó Lina tomando el valor necesario, a sabiendas de que lo que escucharían no sería agradable-no quiero que hagan tanto alboroto por mi situación con Xellos.

-¿y cuál es tu situación con ese demonio?-como siempre Zelgadis fue muy acertado en sus preguntas obligando a la chica a responder.

-por ahora soy un contenedor de su energía, él me pide que se la devuelva, pero… para eso hay una condición que Pharos estableció antes de ser eliminado-dijo cabizbaja.

-¿cuál es esa condición?-preguntaron ambos acercándose con notable interés mientras Ameria miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose la loca.

-tenemos que llevar a cabo un ritual canalizador-dijo en tono aburrido, ambos oyentes elevaron una ceja en el desconcierto.

-¿ritual canalizador?-Zelgadis parpadeó consternado.

-así como lo oyes… tenemos que hacer "eso"-confesó sonroja, haciendo un intento para continuar escondiéndose bajo la mesa mientras que el chico quimera abría los ojos como platos y la princesa hacía nudos con la servilleta, pero había alguien que era víctima de la ignorancia, ¿adivinaron quién?

-¿"eso"?... ¿"Cómo que eso"?-preguntó Gourry ladeando la cabeza con inocencia, lo que cual hizo que Lina rodara los ojos en la exasperación y se llevara una mano a la frente, por todos los cielos que ya no quería pronunciar esa maldita palabra.

-Gourry san ella se refiere a… sexo-le dijo Ameria al oído, en vista que todo el mundo parecía haberse quedado congelado en su sitio.

-aaa… ya entiendo jejeje… ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-exclamó enfadado el rubio después de cavilar en la lentitud de sus neuronas.

-¡oh! Lo que me faltaba-suspiró Lina derrotada, echándose de narices sobre la mesa.

-¿te ha obligado a algo?-reaccionó al fin Zelgadis.

-no exactamente, he de pensar que está intentando convencerme por las buenas porque tal vez debe contar con mi voluntad para que el hechizo de transferencia funcione.

-buen punto-contestó Zelgadis pensativo.

-¿por eso has estado tan distraída Lina?-la voz del rubio sonaba tan triste…

-supongo que es inevitable no estarlo… el problema es más grave de lo que imaginé.

-¡ese maldito monstruo de Pharos!-alegó Gourry golpeando la mesa con furia.

-¿qué harás al respecto?-quiso saber el chico azul, pero ella parecía no estar en condiciones de contestar y menos sintiendo la mirada confundida de su amigo Gourry muy fija en la suya.

-no lo sé-contestó luego de unos minutos.

-¿por qué dudas Lina? No le entregues su esencia y ya-opinó el rubio recibiendo un coscorrón a cambio.

-¡no es tan fácil como comer pastelillos cabeza hueca! Si tomo la decisión de quedarme con su energía tendré que olvidarme de usar mis hechizos-expresó con rabia mientras Zelgadis y Gourry la miraban turbados, ni modo, tendría que contarles todo desde el principio como lo hizo con Ameria que seguía retorciendo servilletas y suspirando resignada cada vez que escuchaba un ¡¿qué? O un ¡se lo tiene merecido por imbécil!

Lina les había contado acerca del conflicto de energías y la imposibilidad de hacer hechizos complejos, también les había dicho, aunque a regañadientes sobre el hecho de que Xellos estaba muriendo, pero parecía que ellos lo estaban celebrando a sus anchas, sin embargo, dejó de ser divertido cuando les dijo que existía la posibilidad de que el señor de las pesadillas la eligiera como uno de sus súbditos si el poder de Xellos se despertaba y que tampoco sabía si una vez que el demonio muriera podría restaurar su magia a niveles normales, todas esas dudas sumieron al grupo en un silencio que se volvió insoportable.

-bueno, al menos entendemos por qué estás siempre tan de mal humor, eso sumado al hecho de que estás siendo utilizada como una fuente de energía andante ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Zelgadis sin saber cómo le dolía a Lina ese comentario ¿porqué siempre tenía que dar en el clavo?

-tienes razón maldita sea… al parecer puedo transmitirle algo de su energía cuando se establece una conexión sensorial-dijo en términos difíciles para que Gourry no pudiera entender nada, al escuchar esto el chico de piedra se levantó de la silla lanzando un suspiro de agobio, cerró los ojos en molestia contenida y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con pasos de plomo, parecía un león enjaulado.

-no intestes explicarle zel…-pidió ella con la mirada temblorosa.

-descuida, no hará falta-decía Zelgadis con dura mirada, refiriéndose a que Gourry no era tan estúpido como parecía ser y que no soportaría la situación en la que se había metido su querida amiga.

-¿de qué hablan?

-nada importante… bueno, he estado pensando… en otras formas de devolverle su poder a Xellos, en los días que estudié en la academia de magia aprendí mucho sobre las rocas y joyas mágicas, uno de los tipos que existen son las canalizadoras, muchos las usan para incrementar su poder en base a otras energías o cargarlas para hacer transferencia cuando alguien agotado lo necesite.

-rocas mágicas, ¡eso podría funcionar!-dijo la princesa levantándose de golpe.

-¡sí, eso es Lina busquemos esas rocas!-añadió Gourry con entusiasmo, pero el rostro de Lina se veía de todo menos alentador y Zelgadis con lo culto que era, estaba al tanto del porqué.

-sí, podría resultar siempre y cuando encontráramos una con propiedades demoniacas, que sea compatible con las energías de ese idiota… las posibilidades son casi nulas, al menos yo nunca he oído hablar de que las hayan usado -dijo Zelgadis echando por tierra las esperanzas de los demás.

-¿y qué hay de las joyas amplificadoras de poder que Xellos san le vendió a Lina?-preguntó Ameria.

-son una excepción, definitivamente esas son compatibles con humanos y demonios-respondió.

-para ser realista, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar, es por eso que lo había descartado-habló la hechicera apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-no te des por vencida Lina-le dijo Ameria.

-claro que no, he derrotado monstruos, dragones, herejes y he pasado por peligros inimaginables, algo como esto no es la gran cosa.

-¡así se habla Lina!-por un momento la voz de su amigo rubio dándole ánimos, le devolvió la tranquilidad, pero su bien entrenada intuición le anunciaba que sus problemas no harían más que comenzar.

El grupo de amigos se encaminó por las calles de Sailoon, en busca de información sobre rocas canalizadoras que alguna vez haya sido usado por demonios de la antigua era.

Recorrieron ferias, tiendas de reliquias, bibliotecas mágicas e incluso charlaron con los antiguos sacerdotes de los templos cercanos, pero no tuvieron éxito.

-tal vez deberías consultarlo con Xellos san si es que sabe algo al respecto-ofreció Ameria sentándose en la orilla de una fuente para refrescarse. Zelgadis, oculto bajo su capucha blanca evadía muy bien a los rayos solares mientras que Gourry comía animadamente su helado de banana y Lina que había puesto muy mala cara al escuchar lo dicho por la morena solo se limitó a secarse el sudor que corría por su frente.

-Ameria, bien sabes que no estoy en condiciones de pedirle nada a ese demonio de cuarta-soltó mirando con desdén la bola de helado que el rubio se estaba comiendo.

-Lina ¿seguro que no querías uno?-preguntó el espadachín al ver que a ella se le iban los ojos por probar un bocado.

-¡segurísima!-afirmó vehementemente, desviando la mirada para distraerse, la verdad es que si bien se le antojaba, no podía evitar acordarse de todas las veces que había visto al mazoku comiendo helado y de solo tener esa visión aparecían otros recuerdos engorrosos en su mente, como sus intensos besos.

-entonces no mires mi helado de banana Lina-dijo el rubio.

-¡no estoy mirando tu estúpido helado de banana!-exclamó sonrojada.

-¡pero si yo te vi!-insistió Gourry.

-¡cierra la boca!

-entonces… ¿qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos buscando en Sailoon?-quiso saber el encapuchado chico azul, cansado de escuchar las tontas riñas de sus amigos.

-sí Zel, debemos peinar cada rincón de esta ciudad y sólo después de eso, continuaremos hacia el oeste… maldición, ni siquiera aparece algo sobre las joyas en la biblia de Claire-se quejó agotada la hechicera, en eso un viejecillo mercante que pasaba con su carro se detuvo junto a ellos.

-¿están buscando alguna joya en especial?-preguntó con amabilidad, los cuatro viajeros se voltearon a verlo curiosos.

-pues sí anciano ¿qué sabes de joyas canalizadoras usadas por demonios de la antigua era?-consultó la pelirroja en tono desvergonzado, como esas personas que son expertas en negociar y regatear.

-hm… ¿joyas canalizadoras usadas por demonios? Hmmm… sí, pero sólo es una leyenda.

-¡no importa!-dijeron con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo al hombre de edad que casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco.

-¡discúlpenos señor mercante! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Ameria se acercó ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio.

-jejeje, por supuesto que estoy bien su alteza, este viejo todavía es un hueso duro de roer-rió mientras los demás arqueaban una ceja dudando.

-oye anciano, cuéntanos sobre esa leyenda-pidió Lina.

-está bien, pero antes tendrán que hacer algo por mi-contestó viendo la desilusionada expresión de la pelirroja.

-que típico-rezongó con impaciencia-está bien, dinos lo que tenemos que hacer.

-acompáñenme a mi hogar, allí les mostraré-todos se miraron entre si, desconfiando de la buena voluntad de aquél hombre.

-jovencita ¿quiere conocer la leyenda o no?

-sí.

-pues, acompáñenme.

Llegaron a una humilde casita situada en las afueras de Sailoon, era de madera y adobe, rodeada por áreas de césped y flores silvestres, en la entrada había un camino de rocas grises y un par de carros de madera para el transporte de sus mercancías.

Salió a recibirlos una viejecilla de aspecto enternecedor que llevaba un vestido estampado de cuadritos celestes bajo un delantal de cocina blanco.

-has regresado Ed, ¿trajiste ayudantes otra vez? No tienes remedio.

-son jóvenes Misa, tienen que aprovechar bien sus energías mientras todavía puedan hacerlo jojojo.

-buenas tardes Señora, hemos venido a ayudar a su esposo, Soy la princesa Ameria, futura reina de Sailoon y ellos son mis amigos Gourry, Zelgadis y Lina-presentó la morena educadamente.

-¡su alteza! Usted no debería estar aquí y menos ensuciarse las manos en el taller de mi marido-dijo alarmada haciendo una reverencia.

-no se preocupe, fue un acuerdo justo.

-¡oh! Al menos déjeme preparar galletas y refrescos para ustedes, no hay quien se salve de este calor.

-muchas gracias-contestaron los recién llegados.

-jóvenes síganme, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo el viejecillo con prisa.

-¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer precisamente?-preguntó Zelgadis que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

-agruparán las rocas que hay en estas cajas según su propiedad, para ello deberán sacarse los guantes

-¡tantas cajas!-exclamaron viendo una enorme torre apilada contra una de las murallas.

-vamos a hacer esto rápido, es pan comido-dijo Lina sacándose los guantes, pero antes de que pudiera tocar algunas de las joyas ya veía como sus amigos le habían ganado terreno.

-esta es una joya amplificadora, siento más poder del usual-comentó Zelgadis tocando una esmeralda con sus manos desnudas.

-déjala en este barril que tiene la marca roja, las demás joyas purificadoras y canalizadoras irán en los barriles azul y verde respectivamente-ordenó el viejo.

-de acuerdo-contestaron todos, Lina estaba a punto de ponerse a trabajar en ello, cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida.

El rubio espadachín tomó una de las joyas y para sorpresa de todos salió volando por los aires como si fuera un balón con helio.

-¡haaaa ayúdenme muchachos!-gritó alejándose cada vez más del suelo.

-¡Gourry suelta esa joya, está cargada con levitación y ni siquiera sabes controlar ese hechizo!

-¡pero si lo hago me voy a caer!-chilló elevándose más alto.

-¡Señor Gourry será mejor que haga lo que Lina le dice!-le gritó Ameria.

-¡Linaaaaaaa ayudameeeeeee!

-¡que la sueltes cabeza hueca!-contestó preocupada por su amigo que siempre se metía en líos.

-jovencita, parece que sabe mucho sobre estas rocas-le dijo el anciano a la pelirroja, que continuaba en su plan desvergonzado, esperando a que accediera a contarle la leyenda y así no tener que agrupar unas simples joyas de magia barata.

-anda anciano, cuéntame la leyenda mientras trabajamos-ofreció intentando convencerle.

-no, no lo haré sino hasta que la última esté agrupada correctamente, no crea que puede embaucar a un viejo como yo, mire que antes de que usted naciera ya había recorrido un muy buen trecho-dijo entregándole una gema de color cristalino muy parecido al cuarzo blanco, pero a penas Lina la tocó se hizo trizas estallando en mil pedazos, causando gran desconcierto entre los presentes y mucha preocupación en Gourry que acababa de caer ileso gracias a unos arbustos que lo amortiguaron.

-¿estás bien Lina?-preguntó observando como la mano de la hechicera sangraba.

-sí, es solo que se rompió.

-¿de casualidad no habrá sido una roca purificadora?-preguntó Zelgadis.

-sí, lo era-contestó Ed.

-eso significa que la energía de Xellos rechazó la de la joya y cortó su flujo destruyéndola-aclaró Lina tomando conciencia del enorme poder que yacía en su interior.

-muchacha quiero que pruebe estas joyas, no te preocupes del costo si las rompes-dijo el comerciante bastante intrigado.

-bien-contestó Lina tomando una de ellas, pero no hubo ninguna reacción, cuando tomó la siguiente tampoco la hubo.

-es extraño, no hay energía alguna-dijo ella entregándole las joyas al viejo, pero al hacerlo éste se horrorizó.

Zelgadis tomó las joyas al ver que el viejo no parecía reaccionar.

-las ha anulado, estas joyas ahora son inservibles-habló el chico de piedra con seriedad.

-¡¿quée?-exclamaron el resto de sus compañeros.

Inesperadamente el Hombre mayor le tomó las manos a Lina, viendo con sus ojos cansados el interior de su alma, más allá de esa mirada marrón vio con pavor un nido de tinieblas.

-jovencita, acompáñame voy a curar tus heridas y te contaré la leyenda, pero tus amigos tendrán que terminar la tarea.

-pero yo podría usar mi poder para…-intentó decir Ameria, pero Zelgadis la detuvo.

-Lina no puede recibir ningún tipo de energía ajena, especialmente aquella relacionada con curación o magia santa, podría morir en el intento-aquellas palabras solo hicieron que la preocupación de los demás y que la ira que sentían por Xellos aumentara.

Lina y el mercante se sentaron en unas sillas que había junto a la mesa del comedor, él limpió la sangre de sus manos con agua tibia y luego les aplicó un bálsamo medicinal que hizo a la joven dar un respingo de dolor, el último paso fue vendarlas y cuando terminó se dispuso a contar la leyenda.

-cuéntame anciano.

-según antiguos relatos tallados en tablas por las primeras civilizaciones de este mundo, se narra que mucho antes de la batalla de la resurrección, existió un demonio el cual cegado por su gran ambición desarrolló la capacidad de robar las energías demoniacas de sus compañeros, las que usaba para su propio beneficio, cuando los demonios superiores en poder se enteraron de esta nueva habilidad confabularon en su contra, por poner en peligro sus existencias, así que le arrebataron su esencia y la transformaron en una joya, la cual fue codiciada por muchos, causando discordias y guerras internas por miles de generaciones.

-una joya que roba la energía de los demonios… ya veo ¡rayos! y ahora ¿Cómo sabré si eso realmente pasó? ¿Tú qué crees anciano?

-casi la mitad de mi vida me dediqué a investigar si la leyenda era cierta, pero al final solo se trataban de rumores, espero que usted si pueda descubrirlo.

-y más vale porque si la encontrara sería la solución a todos mis problemas-dijo Lina suspirando.

-hace un rato atrás, cuando tomé sus manos vi una oscuridad tan abismal que sentí terror, no necesita decirme cual es la razón por la que esa energía maligna está dentro de usted, pero le voy a dar un consejo, nunca olvide que usted es un ser humano, a veces la fragilidad vale mucho más y puede ayudarnos a divisar el camino cuando todo está oscuro-ante esas palabras llenas de sabiduría Lina se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba tranquilo… cosas como el amor, la tristeza, la emoción y la compasión serían aquellas que jamás debería pasar por alto si no quería volverse demonio.

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo, enseñando su dentadura desgastada por la vejez.

Hace rato que los demás habían terminado sus quehaceres con las rocas y ahora se encontraban en el interior de la casa disfrutando de galletas recién horneadas y refrescos, Lina les había comentado lo que había hablado con Ed y llegaron a la conclusión que continuarían con la búsqueda.

El sol se había escondido al fin dejando el tibio céfiro de la tarde, las estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer en ese mágico cielo añil, por lo que Zelgadis decidió salir a disfrutar de ellas y de la soledad de la noche, habían momentos en los que añoraba alejarse de esas bocas parlanchinas y escuchar la naturaleza nocturna interpretado por búhos y cigarras.

Ameria miró la puerta por la que su amigo había salido, con una sensación extraña en la panza, se debatía entre acompañarle o dejarle a solas, finalmente se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida con la excusa de que hacía mucho calor dentro de la casa, pero Lina y Gourry sabían que no era esa la razón primordial.

La princesa salió al patio trasero de la humilde casa y avanzó caminando hasta uno de los enormes árboles en los que estaba apoyado el joven quimera, pero tuvo que detenerse al escuchar una voz desconocida que charlaba con él.

-¿realmente estáis preocupado por tu amiga, quimera?

-¿quién diablos eres y qué quieres?-preguntó Zelgadis a la defensiva desenvainando su espada.

-Mi nombre es Drid y soy un enviado del Señor de las pesadillas… digamos que… he venido aquí para dejaros un mensaje…

-¿un mensaje?

-decidle a la hechicera que si no apresura la deuda con Xellos, él será eliminado y a continuación tomará su lugar, el plazo vencerá en 3 meses-advirtió Drid con tono burlón.

-¡¿quéee?-dijeron Zelgadis y Ameria horrorizados.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8: Despedida

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exacto como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

Capítulo 8: "despedida"

-¡¿Quéeee?-cuando el gris espadachín notó la voz de Ameria, se giró a mirarla atónito, a su vez ella lo contemplaba con la misma expresión.

-¡jajaja!-se carcajeaba Drid al ver sus caras desconcertadas.

-¡maldito! ¡Lina jamás será uno de ustedes!-le gritó Zelgadis.

-tenéis agallas chico, pero sois un grano de arena en comparación a mí.

-¡cierra la boca o te vas a arrepentir!-Zelgadis quiso atacarlo, pero el demonio con ágiles movimientos esquivo cada uno de sus ataques.

-yo solo estoy haciendo lo que me ha ordenado mi señor, es con Xellos con quien debierais ensañarte y no conmigo, es más, deberíais estar agradecidos, ya que de no haber sido por mi intervención, vuestra amiga Lina Inverse habría muerto asesinada por él.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, tanto para él como para Gourry que venía llegando en compañía de la hechicera.

-Lina, ¿es eso verdad?-Preguntó el chico de piedra con disgusto, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en el demonio como para responder.

-¡tú, maldita escoria! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Aléjate de mis amigos!-gritó la pelirroja enfadada.

-he venido a deciros que… en vista que me da fastidio repetir los mensajes ¿por qué no se lo preguntáis a él?-señaló con desgana al joven quimera que ya no podía más de tensión e ira.

-¡maldito, si pretendes algo malo con Lina tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!-alegó Gourry sacando su espada de luz.

-así que esa es la espada de la luz, lástima que esté en manos tan inútiles como las vuestras-El rubio frunció todavía más el ceño ante el comentario de Drid, quien añadió-bueno, es hora de que me vaya, pero antes de eso voy a daros una pequeña pista.

-¿pista?-preguntó Lina sin comprender.

-sí, esa joya que buscáis, tal vez si os dirigís al norte y un poco hacia el oeste, la encontrareis, aunque también puede que no-habló con tono burlón mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-¡espera! ¡ ¿Esa joya de verdad existe?-dijo en vano porque el demonio ya se había ido, la hechicera miró a sus amigos con expectación, viendo sus semblantes que estaban más serios que nunca… oh si… había llegado la hora de enfrentarlos, de hablarles con la verdad.

-no deberías creerle, puede ser una trampa-habló la quimera con voz apagada.

-lo sé, pero si no me arriesgo, jamás sabré si hablaba en serio o no… entonces Zel… ¿cuál es el mensaje?-preguntó recordando las palabras del mensajero.

-tienes tres meses a partir de hoy para solucionar tus problemas con ese mal nacido de Xellos, porque si no lo haces dentro del plazo, el señor de las pesadillas lo eliminará y tú pasarás a tomar su lugar-explicó el peligris en tono hostil, Gourry al escuchar la noticia sintió que se le caía el mundo, su adorada Lina ¿en manos del enemigo? No, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

-Lina…-se limitó a decir Ameria con preocupación.

-me imaginé que algo así sucedería, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan pronto… ahora sí que estoy hasta el cuello con esto-dijo en un intento de burlarse de la situación, pero había tanta tensión que no dio resultado y terminó escondiendo la mirada entre sus mechones rojos, además sabía que sus amigos la iban a llenar de preguntas relacionadas con cierto incidente en el bosque… era como la gota que rebasaría el vaso, sabía que discutirían y eso solo ayudaba a que sus ánimos continuaran cayendo cuesta abajo.

-Lina, se sincera con nosotros por favor ¿es verdad que Xellos intentó asesinarte?-le preguntó Gourry acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros con suavidad.

-s… si, pero ya no tiene esas intensiones, así que no tienen por qué poner esas caras-dijo con nerviosismo, esperando que los ánimos cambiaran, pero solo empeoraron.

-¿y qué caras quieres que tengamos? ¡El bastardo casi te asesinó y no nos dijiste lo que pasó!-acusó dolido Zelgadis.

-¡eso ya ocurrió, no tiene importancia ahora!-alegó la pelirroja.

-para nosotros si Lina-le dijo Gourry con una mirada tan grave que la joven literalmente se sintió de lo peor, ellos tenían razón, pero las circunstancias habían sido difíciles en ese instante… ¿Cómo explicarles lo de los sellos sin que pusieran el grito en el cielo? Tal vez no debería mencionar nada al respecto aún.

Desde lejos, la pareja de ancianos observaba la escena con pesar, lo mejor era dejar que ellos solucionaran sus asuntos a solas.

-pero recuerden que es un demonio, ellos suelen hacer esas cosas ¿no?-dijo como si fuera cosa obvia.

-¿estás protegiendo a esa basura?-preguntó la quimera en tono amenazador.

-¡no! ¡Solo estoy diciendo lo evidente!-contestó ella aturdida.

-ha… ya entiendo, es porque te ha hurgado un poco y ya caíste a sus pies ¡no puedo creerlo!-soltó el joven de piedra dejando casi en shock a los presentes, especialmente a Gourry que se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un gran abismo y a Lina que no quería que el rubio lo supiera de esa forma tan ruda.

-¡deja de decir estupideces! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo! ¡Estoy viviendo un infierno y encima te pones en mi contra!-le alegó furiosa tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de indignación y tristeza.

-¿y qué más quieres que haga? ¿De verdad nos consideras tus amigos?-contraatacó él, dejando un incómodo silencio.

-muchachos, mantengan la calma por favor, hablemos como personas civilizadas-dijo la princesa para tratar de calmar los ambientes, sin embargo, sólo se ganó una mirada asesina de Gourry y de la persona que consideraba la más importante en su vida.

-y tu lo sabías, supongo… siempre eres su cómplice.

-no zel, ella tampoco me dijo nada, solamente anoche fue capaz de explicarme lo que estaba pasando, por favor no sean duros con ella, no la ha pasado nada bien con esto ¿saben?-suplicó la morena.

-lo siento Ameria, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto, tendrán que continuar sin mí, porque donde vea a ese tipo, seré capaz de matarlo aunque me vaya al infierno con él y eso no sería bueno para ti Lina, especialmente si lo de las rocas no funciona… no tendrías otra forma de solucionar tu problema-fue la resolución del gris espadachín que en ese momento despedía una atmósfera negativa, provocando que los demás se alejaran inconscientemente de su lado.

-bien… haz lo que quieras-soltó Lina con desdén y agregó-¿hay alguien más que quiera seguirlo?-la hechicera miró a sus dos amigos, primero a Ameria que estaba cabizbaja apretando los puños en la impotencia y en el conflicto interno de sus decisiones, al final ella había caminado hacia Lina agarrándose de su capa con miedo, no se atrevía a mirar a Zel sabiendo que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su mejor amiga en esto, con fe esperaba que el chico quimera no se lo tomara a mal.

La pelirroja contempló a Gourry que a pesar de toda su tristeza comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Lina, debo protegerte-le dijo él parándose a su lado, la brisa fría de la noche sopló entre los aventureros.

-gracias Gourry, a ti también Ameria… Zel, lo único que pido es que esto no sea definitivo, sería una lástima acabar con nuestra amistad.

Ante lo dicho por Lina, Ameria sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo que menos deseaba era que ese joven de mirada seria cortara los lazos de afecto que tenía con ellos, con ojos expectantes espero su respuesta.

-descuiden, pueden estar tranquilos, no pienso abandonarles-contestó Zel.

-de acuerdo, no es la primera vez que entro en un lío mientras tú no estás y salgo victoriosa-desafió la pelirroja.

-eso es verdad, no debo subestimarte… de todas formas…. Cuídate… rectifico, cuídenla-le dijo a Gourry y a la princesa que a pesar de la tristeza, le sonreía al saber que no perderían su amistad.

-adiós-dijo el chico gris dando la media vuelta y alejándose por el sendero.

-adiós Zel-se despidió Gourry, Ameria corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-te voy a extrañar zel-le dijo sonrojada, Zelgadis la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros viendo esos enormes ojos azules humedecidos.

-espero que entiendas mis razones, no acepto la situación.

-lo entiendo, pero por favor mantén el contacto con nosotros-rogó ella.

-lo haré, adiós Ameria-y sin decir más, se marchó caminando por el sendero.

Zelgadis estaba dolido, no sólo en el orgullo, sino también porque que su mente analítica había ganado la batalla al percatarse de que todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que Lina jamás encontraría esa joya extraña, podía tratarse de una trampa o un rumor falso para ganar tiempo, con el fin de que el mazoku sacerdote y su amiga lograran la unión, si esto último no ocurría ella se convertiría en un demonio seguidor de las sombras y por ningún motivo quería que eso le ocurriera, así que debía resignarse y aceptar la idea de que era preferible que Xellos la hiciera suya a que sirviera al mal… pero era difícil, para él que quería a la hechicera como si fuera su pequeña hermanita menor.

Allí quedó el trío de aventureros, viéndose las caras unos a otros, pero sin largar ni una sola palabra, hasta que…

-Ameria, ve con los ancianos por un momento, Gourry y yo tenemos asuntos de los que hablar-rompió el silencio Lina.

-está bien-se limitó a decir la muchacha lanzando un suspiro, aún se sentía triste por la partida del espadachín, se alejó del lugar y se metió a la casa observando por la ventana cada cierto tiempo con inquietud, se imaginaba cuan duro debió ser para su amigo Gourry saber que Xellos había seducido a su amiga en contadas ocasiones, acariciándola y llenándola de besos, tal y como a él le hubiera gustado, porque no había que ser adivino para deducir que a Gourry le gustaba Lina, ese era un hecho y la princesa lo sabía.

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba, el viento soplaba suavemente sobre las esporas de las flores silvestres del lugar.

-Lina…

-lo siento Gourry-dijo ella con la vista fija en el firmamento y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-no me debes ninguna disculpa, aunque… me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, es que me angustié cuando supe que Xellos intentó asesinarte… y a puesto a que andabas en tus días ¿no?-ante lo dicho Lina le dio un coscorrón y se sonrojó.

-Xellos puso unos sellos en ustedes, si hablaba… de seguro…-Lina optó por cortar la frase, de solo recordarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina, antes de que Gourry hablara continuó-es por eso que callé y una vez que los sellos demoniacos dejaron de ser una amenaza decidí que era mejor olvidarse del asunto, no valía la pena sacarlo a colación.

-¿Qué no valía la pena?-preguntó él con voz herida.

-bueno, no es la primera vez que he estado en una situación peligrosa ¿verdad?-se defendió ella.

-¿está bien eso para ti Lina? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes sobrellevar ese peso tu sola?

-tal vez es porque son muy valiosos para mí-dijo ella abrazando sus rodillas.

-y tu para nosotros Lina, por eso es que voy a tratar de entender las razones y acciones que te han permitido ayudar a ese mazoku, por más dolorosas que estas sean, pero no pienso dejarte, nunca, nunca lo haré-declaró envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido, la pelirroja cerró los ojos respirando hondo para calmar su tristeza.

-gracias Gourry, por entenderme siempre-susurró con voz frágil, él sonrió ante sus palabras, se sentía útil y especial para ella, al menos podía entregarle la paz y el cariño que necesitaba.

-así que no te guardes más secretos ¡eso no es saludable!-le aconsejó.

-lo voy a intentar-contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-así me gusta Lina, eso está muy bien-dijo como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

-¡pero deja de tratarme así hombre que no tengo cuatro años!-le gritó fastidiada.

-discúlpame linitaaaa-suplicó dándole palmaditas tiernas en la cabeza.

-¡que no soy una niña!-volvió a berrear, que bien se sentía Gourry, al fin había vuelto la Lina de siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fanfiction es un AU (universo alterno) por lo que no necesariamente será exacto como el mundo de slayers, pueden haber otros personajes, enemigos y aliados que complementen la historia, además hago una advertencia, este fanfic aunque al principio solo tendrá escenas suaves de romance, con el paso de los capítulos se volverá muy lemonosa, así que si no eres mayor de edad o no te gusta el contenido erótico no leas, yo ya he cumplido con mi parte de informarte, ahora queda en tus manos si lees o no, pero si consideras seguir leyendo esta historia, permíteme decirte querido lector que no te arrepentirás ^^ trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea de tu agrado.

Capítulo 9: "Entre confesiones y Celos"

Al día siguiente se despidieron del par de ancianos para encaminarse nuevamente a Sailoon y de ahí partirían al Noroeste como les había dicho Drid.

Ameria dejó un documento real escrito con las principales actividades, tareas y trabajos para la corte, esta vez la excusa de su viaje fue eliminar una amenaza potencial para la ciudad de Sailoon, por lo que los mandatarios no pusieron objeción alguna.

Caminaron durante algunas horas con dirección a los bosques del norte, encontrando uno que otro obstáculo a su paso.

-¡entréguennos todo lo que tengan!-exclamó de pronto un bandido apareciendo de entre los arbustos con puñal en mano, otros dos hombres más le acompañaban llevando una expresión perversa en sus rostros.

Gourry alzó una ceja parpadeando con cara de bobo y el par de aventureras solo se limitó a dar un suspiro de resignación.

-¿porqué siempre que llevamos prisa tienen que aparecer? Dennos un respiro-dijo Lina burlándose.

-¡cierra la boca y entrega todo lo que tengas petiza!-ordenó uno de los tipos más musculosos.

-…O – Oh!-advirtió Gourry retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-lo dijo… bueno, no me queda más que rezar por ustedes, que mala suerte-se compadeció Ameria al ver como Lina sonreía de manera desquiciada.

-¡yo que ustedes correría lejos, hoy despertó de muy mal humor!-gritó Gourry corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡jajajajajajajaaja! ¡Jajajajaja!-reía la hechicera con verdadera maldad.

-¡y tú de qué te ríes!-alegó el líder de la banda.

-jejejeje, no deberían subestimarme chicos ¿o es que tienen el pellejo suficiente como para enfrentarse a mí, la hechicera más grande de todos los tiempos?

-¡no puede ser, jefe, es Lina Inverse! ¡Corran!

-¿qué? ¡¿La hechicera que asesinó a Pharos? ¡No puede ser!

-¡corran por sus vidas!-gritaban todos al ver que la muchacha creaba dos grandes bolas de energía con sus manos y las arrojaba contra ellos.

Al principio, la sensación de la energía que salía al plano terrenal, era normal, casi como de costumbre, sin embargo, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de lanzamiento, sentía como su piel ardía y el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como si pesara toneladas, maldita esencia que no le permitía desquitarse contra esos buenos para nada, rabiaba Lina por dentro sintiéndose inútil, bueno, al menos esos ladrones habían huido como conejillos asustados y estaban muy lejos de allí, pero ¿y si un monstruo de mayor fuerza los atacaba? Gourry tenía razón después de todo, no podía sostener el peso del mundo en sus manos, no en esas condiciones.

-pobrecillos, siento pena por ellos-dijo Ameria.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que los ladrones cobardes huyeron, ahora Lina Inverse y sus amigos se encontraban descansando en la loma de una pradera, mientras comían algo de fruta para merendar.

Lina se quedó boca arriba echada en el césped, disfrutando de los rayos del sol del medio día, cerró los ojos sintiéndose relajada, hasta que los continuos cuchicheos de sus amigos comenzaron a irritarla, para colmo no podía escuchar bien, el sonido del viento y el canturreo de los pájaros, se lo impedía.

-¿y si tú eres quien la saca de todo esto señor Gourry?-decía la princesa en voz baja.

-¡¿yo? Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-¿pues qué más va a ser?... te gusta Lina ¿verdad?-Los ojos de Ameria se clavaron en la enrojecida cara de su amigo que ya comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-d… de qué hablas Lina y yo somos solo amigos, no hay nada… entre ella y yo-dijo nervioso sintiendo dolor en las últimas palabras.

-jejeje, señor Gourry, se te nota a leguas, que ella no lo haya notado es porque en su cabeza solo tiene las palabras: batalla, problemas y comida, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos-aconsejó la muchacha.

-p… pero soy… muy malo para ese tipo de cosas… además… ella jamás me vería de esa forma-suspiró el rubio resignado, Ameria le sobó la espalda dándole ánimo.

-Amigo, créeme, si no le dices a Lina lo que sientes vas a perder esta oportunidad para siempre, ahora es cuando ella más necesita de ti, necesita sentirse valorada y amada, xellos san no puede entregarle eso porque es un demonio, pero tú sí…

- … yo la amo, aún si se entrega a ese demonio yo… la estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero… yo no quiero ser su segunda opción-confesó, tratando de aclarar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-entonces ve y díselo, si ella no sabe que la amas, jamás podrá deliberar ¿comprendes?

-está bien, se lo diré esta noche… -dijo el espadachín decidido.

-así se habla, a por ella señor Gourry.

-¿¡se puede sabes qué tanto murmuran! ¡No me dejan tomar mi siesta!-estalló Lina con llamas en sus ojos, el par se miró entre sí confundido y sin saber que decir hasta que a la princesa se le ocurrió una buena mentirilla piadosa.

-estábamos discutiendo acerca de donde comenzar a buscar la roca, estábamos pensando que ir justo donde nos dijo ese extraño hombre podría ser una trampa, por lo que reuniremos información en los alrededores, podríamos ir a la alianza de los condados costeros antes de dirigirnos más hacia el norte-La peliroja se quedó pensativa respecto a lo dicho por Ameria, tal vez era mejor pensar con la cabeza en frío, pero el tiempo avanzaba sin misericordia y solo tenían 3 meses para encontrar otra solución… y si esa solución no funcionaba ella tendría que… hacerlo con… ese idiota.

Con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza en su intento de disipar sus pensamientos, se dirigió con sus amigos.

-está bien, iremos a la costa primero, pero eso nos retrasará, tendremos que acampar durante la noche-dijo de mala gana, mientras Ameria miraba a Gourry con una cómplice sonrisa de gato que lo puso aún más nervioso.

Ya es de noche, Ameria opta por dormir cerca de la fogata, Gourry también parece estar en su séptimo sueño, pero Lina no, ella permanece con los ojos fijos en el firmamento lleno de nebulosas color amatista, como los ojos de ese ser endemoniado al que tanto odiaba.

Otra vez volvía a recordar los momentos que había compartido con él, tan escasos, pero al mismo tiempo tan intensos, fragmentos de besos y caricias se arremolinaban en su mente, mientras el dolor y la humillación de esa noche, servían como aderezo al cóctel de sus sentimientos.

No pudo seguir observando el mágico cielo nocturno, se levantó y cuidando de no hacer ruido se dirigió hasta un arrollo cercano para beber un poco de agua.

-Gourry san, es tu oportunidad, ve con ella-le dijo en voz baja la morena.

-aquí voy-se dijo el rubio tomando una honda respiración y se levantó para seguir a la hechicera.

Sentada de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, Lina Inverse veía absorta el agua del arrollo, tratando de calmar su aura interna que se debatía entre buenas y malas emociones, suspiró con amargura para luego, auto dedicarse un sabio consejo en voz alta.

-no te enamores de él, porque vas a sufrir mucho más que con la paliza de Luna, ya que después de todo, es un demonio… un demonio no ama porque no pueda, si no porque le repugna…

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, sobresaltándose al contemplar unos mechones rubios cayendo sobre su hombro.

-… Ga… Gourry… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó ella sonrojada y mirando el césped como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-es que… no podía dormir.

-¡ha! yo tampoco-se apresuró a contestar Lina.

Minutos pasaron mientras el agua del arrollo sonaba, llenando el molesto silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?-preguntó Gourry en un tono tímido y bajito, como si temiera la respuesta.

-ha…-afirmó desganada acurrucándose a sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas, esperando fervientemente que Gourry no se atreviera a preguntar algo respecto a cierto demonio o no sabría qué responderle.

-no lo hagas -lanzó el espadachín capturando toda la atención de la hechicera.

-¿qué?-Los ojos de la peliroja estaban abiertos de par en par llenos de asombro.

-lo que dijiste hace un momento, no te enamores de él…

-¿pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices esto Gourry?

-porque yo te amo Lina-le dijo tocando suavemente su mentón tembloroso.

Había soñado tanto con escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, su corazón no estaba latiendo tan fuerte como esperaba, lo que sentía por Gourry se disipaba como el mismo agua del arrollo ¿por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿No sería que estaba enamorada de… ese mazoku? Al pensar en esa posibilidad, la cara de Lina se contrajo en un gesto de dolor y se sintió cayendo en un abismo profundo. Lina no soportó más con la situación, se levantó con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera echarse a correr, el rubio sostuvo su muñeca y la jaló hacia su pecho para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-tranquila Lina… tranquila…-susurró el espadachín con voz suave, acariciando su cabeza peliroja con ternura, aunque dentro de su pecho tuviera el corazón roto, siempre le dedicaría una sonrisa.

-lo siento Gourry, lo siento tanto, no quiero lastimarte, de veras lo siento, pero yo ahora… no sé-la voz de la muchacha se quebró.

-lo sé, estás confundida y lo entiendo, pero por favor no me cierres las puertas de tu corazón sin que lo haya al menos intentado, te lo suplico-tras terminar de hablar lo único que Gourry podía escuchar eran los queditos sollozos de la chiquilla que amaba, la alejó un poco de su pecho y tomó su rostro entre sus manos cuidadosamente, observando esos ojos marrones que brillaban con las estrellas de la noche.

Lina necesitaba desesperadamente olvidar los sentimientos recientemente descubiertos que sentía por el mazoku, así que cerró los párpados y permitió que el rubio la besara, pero ese beso nunca llegó… en su lugar sintió una calidez en su frente… los labios de Gourry habían decidido que ese era el mejor lugar para estampar un beso, era de caballeros no aprovecharse de las lágrimas de una dama para besarla.

-es tarde Linita, ¿vamos a dormir?-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, ella todavía lo miraba atónita sin entender porqué no le había dado el beso en los labios como iba a hacer.

-…Gourry…

-Lina… cuando todo esto acabe y le devuelvas sus poderes a xellos… yo estaré esperando y daré lo mejor para que te enamores de mi…

-…..gracias Gourry, por comprender-dijo ella besando su mejilla, tomó su mano y se encaminaron hasta el campamento para dormir.

Escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, xellos, que había ido a visitar a Lina, con el fin de advertirle de algo sumamente importante, observaba la escena con un rostro envidioso, los ojos rasgados inyectados en odio contra Gourry Gabriev, si volvía a tocarla se aseguraría de arrancarle cada miembro antes de eliminarlo ¿pero por qué estaba sintiendo sentimientos tan prescindibles e inútiles? Ella era solo una humana… ¿por qué estaba tan celoso? Se preguntaba, mientras ellos se encaminaban tomados de la mano hacia el lugar en el que habían acampado.

Por ahora la idea de aparecer delante del grupo le desagradaba, así que esperaría que llegara el día siguiente, cuando pudiera tener la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con ella y entonces le robaría un poco de su propia energía también, sonrió perverso ante ese pensamiento.

-Gourry Gabriev, que iluso mortal tan estúpido, incluso si la hubieses besado ella seguiría cayendo rendida a mis pies jajajaja-rió burlándose en la espesura de la noche.


End file.
